Child of Two Worlds
by Cheta
Summary: New Chapter! Lawen wants to go to Rivendell to see where her mother lived, but the answer is no. So she sets out on a journey that gets her into trouble. RR.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All rights to LOTR belong to their rightful owners. I take no credit in creating it. Note from the author: I know in the last movie, 'The Return of the King', it is said that Arwen and Aragorn are going to have a son. But I've had this idea for almost a year now.  
  
Child of Two Worlds  
  
01 January, 2004  
  
A warm breeze swept through the halls of the palace as the gentle sun pulled itself above the mountains. In a room high in the castle covered in silks and satins, slept a young lady with ash black hair and green eyes. Her room was covered in white and soft pinks as the sun lit the room. The large wooden door slowly opened and in stepped a young woman with long black hair and soft violet eyes. She wore a long tight deep red gown.  
As she sat on the bed she said, "Lawen, wake up."  
The young girl moaned and then rolled onto her side. "What?" said Lawen as she rubbed her eyes. "Mother, what is it?"  
"You need to get up and go riding," her mother, Arwen, said. "Hurry up."  
Her mother stood up and made her way to the door. "The last time you told me to go riding you and father was were planning a party for me," Lawen said as she put her hands above her head.  
"No we just want you to go have fun," said Arwen. "Oh and see if there's anyone roaming the woods."  
Before Lawen could say anything her mother closed the door. She climbed out of bed and took a quick bath. As she was looking through her closet, she noticed a box sitting on the bottom.  
"What's this?" she asked as she picked the box up and walked back to the bed.  
But before she could open it, there was a knocking at her door. Lawen quickly wrapped her robe about her and went to the door.  
"Yes," she said as she opened the door. "Oh hello, Feran."  
Feran was a tall muscular young man with short shaggy brown hair and soft hazel eyes. He was wearing a pair of black pants, a dark green shirt, and black boots. "Hello, my lady," he said with a small bow. "I came to inform you that Lune is saddled and is waiting for you at the gate."  
"Thank you, Feran," Lawen said.  
"Oh and there's some food awaiting you in the kitchen," he added before Lawen closed the door.  
"Thank you, Feran," she said loud enough for him to hear through the door. "Men."  
She quickly opened the box before there were any other interruptions. There in the box was a magnificent black riding outfit with green trim. As she slipped the outfit on, she noticed that the pants and jacket were leather and the shirt was a soft green shirt. Once she had her black leather boots and evenstar necklace on, she tied back the top layer of her hair and went down to the kitchen.  
"Good morning, Mary," said Lawen as she entered the kitchen.  
"Good morning, my lady," said Mary as she put a plate on the table. "My what a cute outfit that is. Where did you get it?"  
"I found it at the bottom of my closet," she said as she quickly ate. "Are my parents planning anything?"  
"No, they're just having some important people over," Mary said. "Why?"  
"Because mother told me to go riding and see if there was anyone in the forest," she said standing up. "Thanks, Mary. That was wonderful."  
"Have fun," Mary said as Lawen left the kitchen.  
  
As Lawen passed the thrown room, she paused and looked inside. There on the thrown was her father the ruler of Gondor, King Aragorn. He was a tall strong man with short shaggy dark brown hair and strong green eyes.  
He was busy talking to a counsel advisor when he noticed his young daughter enter the room. The advisor quickly left the room to tend to some unfinished business.  
"Quel re," Aragorn said to his daughter. "Lle naa vanima. Very beautiful."  
"Good day to you to, father," Lawen said as she gave him a hug. "I really like this outfit. When did you put it in there?"  
"Your mother put it in there two days ago when I was talking to you," he said with a smile. "I have one last gift for you."  
"What is it?" she asked following her back to the thrown.  
There in the chair was an object wrapped in dark green cloth. Aragorn handed the object to his daughter and smiled. "Open it," he said as she stared at it. "You've been practicing for so long that I thought it was finally time that you have one for yourself."  
Lawen looked at her father with confusion as she unwrapped the cloth from the object. Once she had the cloth off, she was amazed to be holding a sword and dagger in her hands. She slowly ran her hands over her new weapons and smiled.  
"Thank you, father," said Lawen. "I never thought I would ever have things like this."  
"It was your mother's idea," he said. "She grew up learning to fight and when she was about your age her father gave her a pair similar to these. If you look at the blades they are engraved with the Elvish language. The sword glows blue when orcs are near."  
"They're so light," she said pulling the sword out of its sheath. "We're these made for you guys if I was a boy."  
"Your grandfather hoped that we would have a son, but we were blessed with you instead and we are very proud," he said putting a hand on her shoulder. "Well you better be on your way before your mother decided to make you work. But first put those on your belt."  
"I don't have a belt," she said.  
"I have one for you," said Arwen as she entered the room. "I told you I didn't put one in there with the outfit."  
Arwen handed her daughter a black leather belt. As Lawen slid on each weapon, she felt better about herself. Once finished, she attached the belt around her waist. The belt hung to one side from the weight of the sword, but Lawen didn't care.  
"It's wonderful," she said. "A little heavy, but I'll get use to it."  
"It looks wonderful on you," said Aragorn.  
"Have a wonderful ride, darling," said Arwen. "Stay out as long as you want."  
"You guys have something planned," Lawen said crossing her arms under her bosom. "What is it? Tell me now or I won't come home for a while."  
"There is nothing planned, we have some nobles coming to the palace and we don't want you to be bored tonight," said Aragorn. "Just go have fun."  
"Okay, see you later," said Lawen as she turned on her heals and walked out of the thrown room. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
As Lawen walked through the streets of Minas Tirith, they were full of people. Each stopping to greet the princess as she made her way to the gates of the city. Several of the young ladies in the city sneered as she caught the attention of the young men that they were after.  
"Well, well, well," said a young lady, with waist long blond hair and dark blue eyes. "Looks like little miss princess got a new outfit from mommy and daddy."  
"Oh my, look she's got weapons," said a young lady, with shoulder long brown hair and brown eyes. "Going to war or something, Lawen?"  
Before another insult could be uttered, Lawen had pulled out her sword and pointed it at the young blond woman's throat. The other girls gasped in horror and took a step back. The young men who had been watching the girls in aw were now laughing at them.  
"Good one, Marila," said a tall muscular young man with short spiky black hair and deep blue eyes. "You'll be lucky if she doesn't kill you in the future."  
"Bravo, Lady Lawen," said another young man with jaw long light brown hair and hazel eyes. "May you always be quick on your toes."  
"Thank you, Ravo," Lawen said with a smile. "You are just as kind, Ravel."  
"Your welcome," said Ravel with a low bow.  
Lawen put her sword away with a smile and continued on her way to the gate. Once her horse was in sight, she gave a loud whistle. Lune galloped up to her master, where Lawen grabbed the saddle and swung herself onto the back of her horse. The gates were opened at dawn to allow travelers into the city, so Lawen and Lune galloped out of the city and across the plains to the forest.  
Once they reached the forest, Lune slowed to a walk as they traveled deeper into the forest. After a couple hours of riding, Lawen decided to walk beside her horse. But before she could get down from Lune, she heard fighting.  
"Let's go, Lune," she said kicking her horse into a gallop.  
As they came into view of the fight, Lawen quickly looked at each person. There were several blue gray creatures fighting a dwarf, an elf, and two smaller people. Lawen drew her sword and charged into the fight. Lune was quick to shield the two smaller people and allow Lawen to kill the attacker.  
"Need some help," said Lawen as she looked at the smaller people.  
"Thanks," said one of the small people. "Watch out."  
Lawen spun around and was knocked from her saddle. Lune reared and ran from the fight. The creature that knocked Lawen from her horse took its ax and swung it at her head. But before it could, a sharp scream came from its mouth as a sword drove into its chest.  
"What are these things?" cried Lawen as she stood up.  
"Their orcs," said the other small person.  
"I thought they were only myth," said Lawen as she killed another orc.  
"Their quite real," said the dwarf as his opponent fell to the ground. "Is that all of them?"  
"Yes," said the elf. "Is everyone all right?"  
"We're fine," said a small person. "Thanks to her."  
"It was nothing," said Lawen as she cleaned her sword. "I was hoping to use this thing sometime soon."  
"That's an Elven sword," said the elf. "Where did you get it?"  
"My father gave it to me this morning," she said. "It was a gift from my grandfather before he left."  
"What is your name child?" asked the dwarf.  
"I am no child," she said putting the sword away. "My name is Lawen. I am the daughter of King Aragorn and Lady Arwen, the rulers of Gondor."  
"Little Lawen," said the dwarf. "We haven't seen you since you were but a small little lass."  
"I think I would remember a dwarf," Lawen said.  
"It's me, Gimli," the dwarf said.  
"I'm Merry," said one of the small people with curly brown hair.  
"And I'm Pippin," said the other with wavy brown hair.  
"I've never seen people like you before," said Lawen.  
"You mean you've never seen a hobbit?" said Merry. "There's a picture of us in the palace of Gondor."  
"I'm sorry but I don't remember," said Lawen looking at the tall elf. "Who are you good, sir?"  
"I am Legolas," the elf said. He had long flowing blond hair and pointy ears. His light blue eyes seemed endless. He carried a bow as well as a sword. "We have come to see Aragorn."  
"Please follow me then," Lawen said. "I will show you the way to my home. Do you not have horses?"  
"We did, but the blasted things ran off when we were attacked by orcs," said Gimli.  
"That's easily solved," said Lawen with a whistle.  
There was silence and then the sound of several horses. Lune appeared followed by three other horses. One was pure white like Lune, another was brown, and the last was a tan color. Lawen mounted Lune and waited for the others.  
"Were there more than this?" she asked.  
"No the halflings rode together," said Gimli. "So, Lawen, how old are you?"  
"I'm sixteen," Lawen said harshly. "Please follow me."  
Today was Lawen's sixteenth birthday. Usually her parents say 'happy birthday' when she sees them in the morning, but today was different. Once they arrived at the palace, Lawen showed the group to the thrown room where her father was talking about something.  
"Father, I found these good men in the woods," Lawen said as she walked towards them. "They were being attacked."  
Aragorn turned around and was surprised to see the four travelers. "Legolas. Gimli. Merry and Pippin. It's been too long," he said.  
"Yes it has," said Legolas. "Your daughter is as beautiful as ever."  
"Thank you," Aragorn said with a smile. "What brings you all here?"  
"As you said before it has been to long," said Legolas. "We were missing our friend. How is Arwen?"  
"Why don't you ask her yourself," said Aragorn nodding to the doors.  
Every head turned and looked towards the doors. There stood Arwen in her deep red gown. Her black hair flowed behind her as she walked towards them.  
"Hello," said Arwen. "Vedui'."  
"My lady," Legolas said bowing. "Your daughter has grown up to become a beautiful young lady."  
"Yes she has," Arwen said looking at her daughter. "What's this? Blood?"  
"Yes, ma'am," Lawen said. "I ran across some creatures attacking our guests so I joined the fight."  
"What were these creatures?" asked Aragorn.  
"Orcs," said Legolas. "There were only about seven or eight. With your daughter's help we killed them quickly."  
"Lawen, go up to your room and change please," said Arwen. "Oh and stay away from the hall until we come get you."  
"How about I just go outside," said Lawen hurrying out of the thrown room. "So that I'm not in anyone's way."  
Lawen turned the corner and ran up to her room with tears in her eyes. She slammed the door closed and stripped off her new riding outfit. As she pulled on a dark blue gown, with bell sleeves and silver trim around the cuffs and around the neck, there was a knock at her door. She sat on her bed and pouted.  
"Go away," Lawen said.  
The door slowly opened and in stepped Legolas. Lawen looked up and gave him a small smile. He closed the door behind him and smiled at the young woman before him.  
"What's wrong, Lawen?" asked Legolas.  
"They forgot about my birthday," said Lawen. "Not one person today has said happy birthday to me."  
"Not everyone forgot about it," said Legolas, with a smile, as he handed her a package. "Happy birthday, Lawen. Go on open it."  
Lawen carefully opened the package. Once she had gotten past the wrapping, she pulled out a magnificent gown. The gown was a deep blood red color made from satin and silk with black lace around the cuffs. A lace up bodice covered a black block of fabric on the chest of the dress. There was also a pair of black leather boots under the dress.  
"Wow," said Lawen. "Thank you, Legolas. I love it."  
"I'm glad," he said. "Will you wear it tonight to dinner for me?"  
"Of course," she said, with a smile, as she gave him a hug. "This is a wonderful present. I love it."  
"Would you like to go outside for a while?" he asked her.  
"That sounds nice," she said as she followed him out of her room. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Lawen and Legolas journeyed out of the palace into the city streets. As they passed a flower shop, Legolas bought Lawen a red rose and a white rose. The flowers were so bright in color that they didn't seem real.  
"A red rose for the love that I have for you and a white rose for my promise to always protect you," he said kissing her forehead gently.  
"Ooh," said Marila as she and her friends came around the corner. "Looks like someone's got a boyfriend. Oh and an elf at that."  
"Beware, Lawen," said the girl with brown hair. "He could be five time older than you."  
"How dare you insult him like that," spat Lawen. "Legolas is a good and kind man. Who cares about his age?"  
"Wow an elf," said Ravel as he and Ravo approached Lawen from behind the group of girls. "I've never seen an elf except for Lawen and her mother."  
"Sorry about the girls, their just jealous that you've got all the luck," said Ravo. "You must have so many things and I bet you can do anything you want."  
"Far from it," said Lawen crossing her arms. "I have so many things to do you wouldn't believe it."  
"Like what?" hissed Marila. "Like take rides in the forest or sit around and do your nails while being fed by a servant."  
"No," said Lawen narrowing her eyes. "Like how to greet other royalty, how to be a proper lady, how to sword fight, and work on my languages."  
"What kind of languages?" asked Marila's brunet friend.  
"Antolle ulua sulrim," said Lawen. "Lle tela?"  
Legolas smiled at the half-elf girl. "That was good," he said.  
"What did you just say?" spat Marila as she turned red.  
"She said that you speak to much and she wants to know if you're finished talking," said Legolas putting a hand on Lawen's shoulder. "Let's go before I decide to do something that I will regret."  
"Okay," Lawen said as they continued down the street.  
Ravo and Ravel followed and asked Lawen and Legolas dozens of questions. "When did you learn to speak Elvish?" asked Ravo, after about twelve questions.  
"My parents taught me," she replied. "And of course Legolas did too."  
"I thought you didn't remember me?" questioned Legolas. "Well?"  
Lawen looked at the ground and sighed. "I lied to the others because I don't remember much about them," she said. "You were the one that I see in my dreams at night and the one who's voice I hear when the wind blows."  
"Hey, Ravel," said Ravo. "Let's go tease the girls about their dresses."  
"Your on," said Ravel as they ran back up the street.  
"They're so sweet," Lawen said. "They always know when to leave."  
"Is that true? What you said about me?" asked Legolas placing a hand on her wrist.  
"Yes," Lawen said looking into his eyes. "Every word. Father tells me stories about you and how you helped him take his place on the thrown. I've always enjoyed them. Sometimes I dream about you. It makes me smile when I'm depressed."  
"What kind of things do you dream about?" he asked her.  
"They're foolish dreams made for children," she said with a small bell like laugh. "I'm sorry that I brought it up."  
"No please tell me," he said turning her towards him. "I won't laugh."  
Lawen smiled at him. "I use to dream that you and me would play together in the waters of the near by rivers until the sun fell, that was when I was still a child," she said. "Then I use to daydream about you riding in on your horse and sweeping me off my feet and loving me until the day we die."  
"That's not a foolish dream," said Legolas, when they reached an area that was empty and quite isolated. "You always need a dream to reach for. No matter what it is."  
Lawen looked deep into Legolas' eyes and saw a twinkle in them that she had never seen before. Her cheeks quickly turned red and she began to tingle all over. She quickly looked away to hide her flushed cheeks but it was too late. Legolas placed his hands on her shoulders, leaned forward, and gently kissed her cheek. His lips gently brushed her ears as he whispered into them.  
"I fell in love with you the first time I saw you," he said, so lightly that it sounded like the wind blowing past her. "You are the one that I want to spend my time with. No one else can compare to the pleasure that I get when I see you, hear your voice, or even smell your perfume."  
Lawen's heart began to pump wildly as she stood there with him behind her. She had to do something, but her body would not move. Her arms hung limp at her side and her legs were beginning to turn into mush. The silence that filled the air was deathening and sticky.  
"Legolas," Lawen said after several minutes. "We should get back to the palace. It's getting dark and mother must be worrying about me."  
Legolas removed his hands and followed Lawen back to the palace. The air was once again silent as the sun began to set behind the mountains in the distance. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
Lawen changed into the gown that Legolas had given her along with the boots that came with it. She stared at herself in the mirror. Her hair was loose and she knew that something was missing. The necklace that her parents had given to her when she was small was around her neck like she always wore it.  
"I can't believe I gave Legolas the cold shoulder," said Lawen as she sat on her bed. "He cares so much for me."  
There came a gentle knocking on the bedroom door. "Go away," said Lawen, not even looking at the door.  
"Lawen," came a gentle voice. "It's Legolas."  
She turned around a smiled. "Come in, Legolas," she said standing up as he came into her bedroom.  
"Are you okay?" he asked as he closed the door. "You didn't say anything to me on the way back to the palace. Did I say something wrong?"  
"No, Legolas, you didn't do anything wrong," said Lawen. "I did something wrong."  
"What did you do?" he asked.  
"I gave you a cold shoulder earlier today and I shouldn't have," she said, she walked up to him. "I should have told you my feeling instead of making you feel embarrassed about me not returning the same feeling when in fact I do.  
"I love you, Legolas," she said. "I have loved you for so long and I am so sorry for doing what I did to you earlier. I wish I would have told you when we were alone this afternoon."  
Legolas put his hands on the young half-elf's shoulders and looked into her eyes. "You told me just now and I do not regret about telling you earlier," he said. "I don't hate you for not telling me sooner. It takes a lot of strength to do what you just did. You are a very strong person, Lawen. That is why I love."  
"I love you too, Legolas," said Lawen, giving him a hug.  
Once Lawen had let go of Legolas, he took one of her hands. "Shall we go down stairs," he said. "Your parents and everyone else are waiting for us."  
She smiled. "Sure," she said.  
Legolas smiled back at her and led her out into the hall and down to the thrown room. Standing outside of the hall were two guards in full suits of armor. One of the two men knocked very hard on the door, waited several seconds, and then opened the door. The great hall was decorated with banners and brightly colored flowers. Dozens of people filled the room on both sides of the thrown.  
They all turned towards Lawen and said, "Happy Birthday!"  
Tears filled Lawen's eyes and spilled over as she buried her head in Legolas' chest. He wrapped his arms around the princess and held her tightly against him. Once her tears had subsided, the music began and laughter filled the hall. Arwen and Aragorn made their way over to their surprised daughter and the young elf.  
"Happy birthday," said Arwen as she hugged her daughter. "Sorry about keeping this a secret from you."  
"That's okay," Lawen said with a bright smile.  
"Now you're a young woman," said Aragorn with a wide smile. "We're very proud of you."  
"Thank you," Lawen said, wrapping her arms around her father's neck.  
"Shall we dance?" asked Legolas, holding out his hand.  
"Yes we shall," Lawen said taking his hand.  
The two moved out onto the emptying dance floor. Slowly the musicians began to play their music. Legolas held Lawen close to him as they began to waltz across the floor. Gentle girly giggles fell from Lawen's lips as they danced.  
Several of the girls from the village who were the same age as Lawen, stood to one side of the room. They glared as the two elves danced across the floor.  
"This is so boring," said Marila crossly.  
"Why did we have to come to this stupid party anyways?" asked a small blond young lady.  
"Because our parents made us, Reema," said a tall, thin brunet girl.  
"Oh shut up, Zera," said Marila. "She does not deserve him. She's not good enough. Now, I would be good for him."  
"Take him," said Reema with a sly smile. "They're not together."  
"Let's think on this a little more before putting that plan into action," said Zera, as they watched the two finish their dance. "I think this will be quite fun."  
The group of girls looked at each other and then at princess and her elf friend. Slowly, sly smiles crept across their faces and their eyes narrowed. Maniacal little laughs flew from their lips as the crowd of people moved onto the floor to dance.  
Beside the thrown stood Lawen, her father, and his friends. Gimli, the dwarf, was talking with Merry and Pippin, the hobbits or halflings if you prefer, about the old days while Legolas was complementing Aragorn about how wonderfully he and Arwen had raised Lawen. Each complement that Legolas gave, Lawen went even redder.  
Several sons from noble houses stood close by and watched Lawen as she received complements left and right. They were each dressed in blues, greens, or black.  
"What do you think, Nero?" asked an average height muscular young man with short spiky blond hair and pale blue eyes.  
"Legolas, please stop," said Lawen near by. "You're making me go all red."  
"I think she's pretty cute," said Nero, a tall very muscular young man with shoulder long dark brown hair and pale gray eyes. "You've got a good eye, Ravi. Now all we need to do is find you a girl."  
"I can find my own woman," protested Ravi, as he slumped against the wall.  
"Yeah right," said a short young man with curly blond hair.  
"You need all the help you can get," laughed a short young man with light brown hair in ringlets.  
"Oh shut up, Ristat," hissed Ravi. "You too, Tereno."  
Ristat and Tereno howled with laughter as Ravi's face darkened. Ravi sunk his fist into Ristat's shoulder. Each time his fist hit the same spot Ristat gave a small yelp of pain. The rest of the group burst into laughter with each yelp.  
Lawen glanced at the laughing group with a look of distaste. Each person gave her a headache except for Nero. He was the only one out of the group that she liked. His smile was warm and his eyes were caring. Before Legolas came, he was the one who watched over Lawen and kept his hound like friends in control. As Lawen watched Nero, she could feel his eyes pass over her body. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
"Could you all excuse me please?" asked Lawen as she moved towards Nero. "I'll be right back."  
"All right," said Aragorn with a wide smile.  
Lawen quietly walked over to Nero and tapped him on his shoulder. He looked to his right as Lawen stepped to his left and waited. As he turned to look to his left, he noticed the young elf standing beside him with a smile on her face.  
"Hello, Lawen," Nero said with a sly smile as he gave a little bow. "How are you?"  
"I'm fine, Nero, how are you?" asked Lawen. "Well I hope."  
"Very well," said Nero. "Shall we go into the hall and talk?"  
"It is quite loud in here," she said.  
Nero offered his arm and the princess accepted. He led her out of the hall and into the hall where it was much quieter. The princess led the young nobleman to a bench that was hidden in the shadows. Lawen looked about to make sure that none of Nero's friends had followed them.  
"I'm amazed that your followers did not follow," said Lawen.  
"We slipped out while the guys helped Ravi find a girl," said Nero, as he took Lawen's hand into his. "At least I have found my own woman."  
Lawen looked at him and then at their hands. She closed her eyes and stood up. Nero watched her with confused eyes as she leaned against the pillar with her back turned to him.  
"What's wrong?" he asked standing up.  
She said nothing.  
"Lawen, tell me what's wrong," demanded Nero as he spun her around and held her against the pillar. "Tell me!"  
As he held her there, Lawen began to cry. Stop, oh please stop! She cried in her mind as she tried to get away. Nero grabbed her hands and held them above her head as he pressed himself against her. Someone please stop him before he does something that he will regret! She cried once again.  
Suddenly, she fell to the ground with a thud. As she tried to look around with blurred eyes she saw three figures before her. One she knew was Nero, but the other two she could not recognize. A pair of gentle hands wrapped around and lifted her from the ground. There was a sense of safety within these arms that calmed her. As her vision cleared, she saw that it was Legolas' arms she was in and that her father, Aragorn, was dealing with Nero.  
"What do you think you were doing to my daughter?" demanded Aragorn as he pressed Nero against the wall.  
"I wanted to know what was wrong and she wouldn't tell me," cried Nero. "I swear I wasn't trying to hurt her."  
"That's not what it looked like to me," yelled Aragorn, throwing the young noble man away from him. "Stay away from my daughter or else."  
Without looking back, Nero disappeared back into the hall. Aragorn turned his attention to Lawen and knelt down beside her.  
"Are you okay?" he asked.  
All that Lawen could do was nod. Her body shook from the frightening experience as Legolas held her.  
"Legolas, take Lawen to her room and get her to bed," ordered Aragorn. "Please stay with her for the night. I don't want her to wake up from a nightmare and find herself alone."  
"Of course," said Legolas as he stood.  
Lawen quickly grabbed Legolas' shirt as he stood up. Once she was sure that he wasn't going to drop her, she laid her head against his shoulder and closed her eyes. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 

Carefully, Legolas laid the sleeping princess on her bed. As he slowly removed his arms from under Lawen, she woke with a start. She quickly sat up and looked around the room.

"It's okay, Lawen," Legolas said sitting beside her. "Everything is okay."

Lawen rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand and looked at him. His gentle smile set her mind at ease that everything was truly okay. She gave him a small smile and set her hand on top of his.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine, Legolas," said Lawen as she swung her feet off the bed, "I'm fine."

"You need to stay in bed and rest," said Legolas.

He jumping to his feet to stop Lawen from standing but she was already on her feet. Slowly, Legolas took the young elf girl into his arms. She rested her head on his chest and sighed. The sound of his heart beating was so relaxing.

"Why did Nero attack you?" asked Legolas, stroking her long black hair.

"He didn't attack me," defended Lawen. "He just wanted to know-"

"Wanted to know what?" he asked quickly.

"He wanted to know why I was so sad and I wouldn't answer him," said Lawen with tears in her eyes.

Legolas held the young princess away from him and said, "Why were you sad?"

"Because I didn't want to tell him that he couldn't have me," she said, tears trickling down her cheeks.

The sobbing princess collapsed into the blond elf's arms. Shaking violently, she sobbed uncontrollably as Legolas scooped her up and laid her on the bed. He quickly climbed on the bed and held the princess close to him as her tears flowed.

After several minutes, Lawen fell asleep in his arms. Legolas held the young half-elf child tightly to him as he listened to her shallow breaths. He gently stroked her hair as he, too, drifted off to sleep.

The next morning when she woke up, Lawen looked about the room. As she laid her head back down, she realized that she was lying on something warm and soft. Slowly, she looked up and noticed that it was Legolas she was lying on. A gentle rosy blush crept across her cheeks as she looked at him. Without thinking she sat up and looked down at the sleeping elf man.

"Legolas," she said in a low whisper. "You really did stay with me all night."

As she lay back down, Legolas began to awaken. His light blue eyes were ever so pale in the first light of morning. He looked at the princess and gave her a smile as he reached out to touch her. She smiled as his hand barely touched her cheek.

"I had to see if this was real," said Legolas sitting up on his elbows.

"Oh I'm very real," said Lawen.

Before Legolas could say anything, Lawen leaned forward and kissed him. He slowly laid back down and pulled the young princess on top of him. Her slender body was much smaller than his was as she lay there. As they kissed, Legolas' hands traveled down her back until they reached her thighs. Slowly, he began to pull up her gown as she started to undo his shirt.

After a couple minutes, Legolas pulled Lawen away from him. He looked at the young princess and shook his head. "Do you really want this now?" he asked her.

The young girl looked at him and thought for a moment. "I don't know if I'm ready," she said.

Then suddenly her face went from thought to fright. She once again began to shake as she fell into his arms crying. He wrapped his arms tightly around the young half-elf girl and held her against him.

"Do not worry, my dear," he said. "You will know when it is time. But now is not it."

"Do you still love me, Legolas?" asked Lawen, looking at him.

"Why wouldn't I?" he asked. "I would still love you even if we had done something and regretted it later. You are the one I want."

Lawen's fearful face suddenly turned into one of great happiness. She leaned down and began to kiss Legolas once more. After a few minutes, she stopped, sat up, and looked around the room. Everything seemed to be brighter than the day before.

Legolas sat up behind her and wrapped his arms around shoulders. His shirt still hung open as he held her against his bare chest. Lawen stood up and went to her closet. She opened it and turned back to her lover.

"What should I wear today?" she asked with a sly smile. "You pick."

The young elf man returned her sly smile, stood up, and walked over to her. He looked at all of her clothing for a moment, then reached in and pulled out a light pink see through night gown. Lawen began to giggle. She had asked Legolas to pick something for her to wear.

"I don't know if mother and father would approve of that," she teased.

"We could just stay in here all day and have some fun," he teased back, wrapping one arm around her waist and the other around her shoulder.

He smiled at her before he began to kiss her. His kisses slowly descended down her silky soft skin. She slowly began to unbutton the front of her gown, as they were lost in another world. As the soft fabric of the gown fell from her body, she pressed herself against her elf lover's warm body. Lawen wrapped her arms around Legolas' neck as he stripped off his shirt.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 

Legolas took his young lover's hand and sat down in a chair. The young princess looked at him for a moment before deciding to climb into his lap. She leaned forward and once again began to kiss her Elven lover. His hands slowly descended down the sides of her body until they reached her butt. He slowly and gently squeezed both cheeks as he moved her closer to his body.

"We should stop," said Lawen, sitting up. "Before we get caught."

"Maybe tonight we could have a little more fun," suggested Legolas. "Maybe with a bit less interference."

He tugged at her light blue slip that she had been wearing under her gown. She gave a sweet giggle as he patted her on the hips. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. They both looked at the door and then Lawen said, "Who is it?"

"It's your father," said Aragorn, from the other side of the door. "Can I come in?"

"One moment," said Lawen jumping off of Legolas. "Hide in the bathroom."

Without a word, Legolas hurried into the bathroom and closed the door. Lawen took a deep breath, slipped on her robe, and opened the door. There on the other side of the door stood her father in his usual dark blue outfit.

"Hello, father," she said, stepping back to allow him to enter.

"Did you sleep well?" asked Aragorn, looking at his young daughter.

"Yes, quite well," she said. "What brought you up here?"

"I wanted to know how your night went and I see Legolas is not here," Aragorn said looking around the room and noticing a light green shirt lying on the bed. "Or maybe he is."

Aragorn looked at his young daughter and saw a rosy blush slowly spread across her cheeks. He gave a hearty laugh and took her into his arms. Lawen looked at her father confused as he hugged her.

_What does he think the shirt means?_ Thought Lawen looking towards the bathroom. _Does he think something happened between us?_

"Father, what exactly do you think happened?" asked Lawen pulling herself away from her father.

"I think you have found yourself your soul mate," Aragorn said, noticing her glance towards the bathroom door. "Come on out, Legolas."

The bathroom door slowly opened and Legolas, shirtless, came out. He, too, was blushing deeply. Aragorn gave them both a big smile as he patted Legolas on the shoulder.

"I hope it works out between you two," said Aragorn to Legolas. "Just be careful. She's got a very free spirit."

Legolas could not bring himself to say anything so he just nodded. Aragorn picked up the elf's shirt and handed it to him. He then turned and walked to the door. Just as he was about to close the door, he looked at them and said, "Better hurry. Arwen's about to come up here and get you both."

"Father," said Lawen before the door shut.

"Yes," said Aragorn, poking his head in.

"Please don't tell mother about what you saw," Lawen said. "She might not agree."

Aragorn gave her a loving smile and said, "Of course."

Once the door was closed, Legolas wrapped his arms around Lawen and laid his head on top of hers. She gently patted his arms and laughed.

"What's so funny?" asked Legolas, slipping his shirt back on.

"I don't know," she said. "I just had to laugh."

"You better get dressed," he said, looking through her closet. "I think this one will do."

Legolas had pulled out a dark blue gown with a low cut front. Lawen smiled as she took the gown from her lover. Without warning, Lawen began to slip off her slip. The elf coughed and turned his back. The princess gave a bell like laugh as she grabbed another slip, this time ivory colored.

Once she had her gown on, Legolas turned around and faced her. The gown actually looked better on the young princess than it had in the elf's arms. Just before they left the room, Lawen remembered to put on her evenstar necklace. As they walked down the stairs, Arwen came flying down the hall past them. They looked at each other, hurried down the rest of the stairs, and followed the elf queen down the hall.

"Mother," Lawen called as she and Legolas followed her into the kitchen. "Stop!"

"Why is everyone running?" asked Marry, as he and Pippin came into the room.

"Arwen," said Aragorn as he grabbed her arm. "What is going on?"

The king spun his elf wife around and saw tears falling from her eyes. "My father," said the elf queen collapsing into her husband's arms. "He died."

The room fell silent. A gasp left Lawen as she buried her face in Legolas' chest. Marry and Pippin left the room to find Gimli and give him the news.

"He was a good man," said Aragorn. "He lived to see so much. May he rest in peace. Come on, let's get you to bed."

Aragorn led his grieving wife from the room and soon her sobs faded until only Lawen's were heard. Legolas sat down in a nearby chair and pulled the princess onto his lap where he held her close to him.

"I knew your grandfather," said Legolas. "He was a very wise man and very old."

"I never knew him," said Lawen. "Mother never spoke about him either, but I've seen his portrait in the locked room when I was little along with the portrait of everyone else."

"Have they ever told you where your mother and father lived before here?" asked Legolas.

Lawen looked at him with confusion. "Mom only told me about the time they met and nothing else," she said. "She never told me where she lived before living in the castle."

"She never told you about Rivendell?" asked Legolas.

"No, she always got mad at me for asking so I learned not to ask," Lawen said. "But I was always told that Rivendell was a myth in old story books."

Legolas fell silent. He knew not what this young girl had been taught. Or what she believed. He kissed the young half-elf on the forehead and held her hand.

"Are you okay, Legolas?" asked Lawen. "Did I say something wrong?"

"No, you could never say anything wrong," he said. "What do you say we go do something."

"Okay," she said standing up.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 

Later that night at dinner, Lawen picked a subject that made her parents stop what they were doing and stare at her.

"I want to know the truth," said Lawen. "Is Rivendell real?"

The room fell silent.

"Why do you want to know that, dear?" asked Aragorn. "We've told you several times already."

"I want to know because every time I ask you two change the subject on me," said Lawen.

"Of course Rivendell is real," said Gimli. "Why all of us have been there. Your own mother was born and both she and your father were raised there until they came to live here at the palace."

"Gimli," said Aragorn sternly. "Stop."

"Are you telling me that you are keeping your pasts hidden from your own daughter?" spat Gimli. "That's not like you, Aragorn."

"Rivendell's a wonderful place," said Marry confused. "Why would you want to keep it from her."

"Yeah," said Pippin. "It's part of who she is."

Aragorn and Arwen stood up and left the room without a word. Everyone looked at each other and then at the couple.

"Did we say something wrong?" asked Marry.

"They don't want me to know for some reason," said Lawen.

"Maybe they're trying to keep you safe," said Legolas.

"I don't think so," said Lawen. "Pippin's right. It's part of who I am. It's part of my Elvish side. I don't even know that much about elves even thought I'm a half-elf."

"I don't know why but what you three said sure did upset them," said Legolas.

"They're like that sometimes when I start asking questions," Lawen said taking a sip of her drink. "I'd like to know about everything that's happened in the past but no one will tell me. It's the forbidden subject."

"Maybe they'll decide to tell you since we confirmed it," said Pippin.

"Maybe but I doubt it," Lawen said looking at her drink. "What am I drinking?"

"It's Saerloonian Glowfire an Elven wine," said Legolas. "Very nice taste."

"I still prefer ale," said Gimli. "It's an excellent drink."

"Ale is too strong for me," Lawen said making a funny face.

"Have your mom and dad ever told you about the Shire?" asked Pippin.

"No, they don't tell me anything about the outside world," said Lawen standing up. "I'm going to bed. Good night."

"Good night, lass," said Gimli.

"Night," said Marry and Pippin together.

"Good night, Lawen," Legolas said.

"Night," she said as the door closed behind her.

Lawen hurried up the staircase and as she passed her parents room she heard them talking. Carefully, so not to make a sound, she crept up to the door and peered in thought the crack. Her mother was sitting on the bed while her father paced back and forth.

"We might as well forget she said anything about it," said Arwen burying her face in her hands. "We can't let her go to Rivendell. Father warned us about it."

"That was before she was born maybe something changed," said Aragorn. "Both of you said that we were going to have a son instead of a daughter and look what we have. A beautiful young lady."

Arwen said nothing to her husband.

"I guess we can always forbid her from going to the Elven city," Aragorn said sitting on the bed beside his wife. "Would that make you feel better?"

The Elven queen looked at her husband and said, "Yes it would."

"Very well," said her husband. "I'll go up there right now and tell her."

As Aragorn stood up, Lawen turned and ran down the hall and into her room. She laid down on her bed with her feet hanging over the edge and waited for her father to knock on the door. After what seemed like hours, a gentle knocking met her ears.

"Come in," Lawen said sitting up on her elbows.

The door opened and Aragorn entered the room. "Hello, dear," he said closing the door. "We need to talk."

"Is it about Rivendell and everything you haven't told me?" Lawen asked even though she knew why he was there.

"Yes and no," he said. "Your mother and I have decided that it's best if we forbid you from ever going to Rivendell."

"So it is real then and you and mother both use to live there before living in the castle," said Lawen.

"Yes," said her father. "Please understand, Lawen, that we did this to protect you."

"Then why didn't you tell Legolas and the others not to say a word about it?" asked Lawen.

Now she was getting angry. She turned from her father and looked at the mirror on the other side of the bed.

"Because we never thought you would ask that question while they were here," he explained as he touched her shoulder.

"Don't touch me," hissed Lawen standing up and moving to the end of the bed.

"What's wrong, Lawen?" asked Aragorn confused. "We're doing this to keep you safe."

"You're keeping me from who I am," yelled Lawen. "Get out! Get out! I don't want to look at you or hear your voice! Get out!"

Without argument, Aragorn left his young daughter's room. As the door clicked shut, Lawen locked the door and sat on the floor crying. The hours passed as she continued to cry and soon she drifted off to sleep. When she woke it was late in the night. She stood and lit several candles. She then grabbed a bag and began to pack several gowns and other items that she would need for a journey.

"I'm going to go to Rivendell no matter what they say," she whispered stuffing cloths into her bag.

Quietly, she opened the door and looked down the hall. When the coast was clear, she quickly left her room and went down to the storage room where she found several blankets and a supply bag. Next, she went into the kitchen and found cheese, meat, and a couple bottles of Saerloonian Glowfire since there were many, many bottles of it. When she got back to her room, she carefully packed everything in the bag and pushed it all under her bed.

"Better open the curtains so that when day break comes I can get up and get moving," Lawen said pulling back the heavy curtains.

After removing her gown, she crawled into bed and fell fast asleep. When morning came the first light of the day flooded into her room and right onto her face. Lawen moaned as she rolled over onto her back. Once she was done rubbing her eyes, she climbed out of bed and took a quick bath. She slipped on her black leather-riding outfit and fished out the two bags from under her bed.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 

Once Lawen was in the kitchen, she grabbed some breakfast and then proceeded to the stables. She found Lune wide-awake and already done with her morning meal. Lawen quickly saddled her horse and led her out of the stables. With some help from a stable boy, she soon had her two bags attached to the saddle.

The morning air felt good as it kissed Lawen's face as she rode Lune down to the gates. As she passed through the gates she looked one last time upon her home and proceeded down onto the plains and towards the forest. It would be only a few more hours before anyone realized she was gone and by then she would be a good distance away.

Lawen was surprised to see so many travelers as she followed the main road. Many were merchants going to Minas Tirith but some were just travelers heading home from a long journey. Up the path, there were several men yelling about something and the cries of a little girl. Curiosity got the better of Lawen so she hurried through the many travelers to see what was happening.

When she reached the group of men, they were torturing a small girl of about five or six. The small girl had waist long curly dark brown hair and violet colored eyes. She was wearing a medium blue colored dress.

"Come here you brat!" roared one guy as he reached for the small child.

"No, leave me alone!" cried the girl running around a near by tree.

"You little brat!" said another man running around the tree after her. "Come here before we hurt you!"

"Leave her alone!" said Lawen in a stern voice.

The four men looked at her and sneered. "What do you want, wench?" asked a third man walking towards her.

"How dare you call me a wench!" hissed Lawen, narrowing her eyes. "Do you know who you are talking too?"

"I don't care if you're the princess," said the second man, grabbing the little girl as she looked at Lawen, "this does not concern you."

"Of course this concerns me," Lawen said climbing off Lune. "Release the girl or else you'll be sorry."

"What are you going to do, little miss? Hit us with your fist?" taunted the forth man walking up to her. "She's too weak to do any harm to any of us."

This made Lawen very angry. No one ever called her weak without getting hurt. She curled her hand into a fist and then sank it into the man's cheek. With a yelp of pain, he jumped backwards and stared at her.

"I think I need to teach this wench a lesson," the forth guy said smiling.

The guy lunged at Lawen but she was too fast for him. She ducked down and hit him square in the gut, sending him falling to the ground face first. Before Lawen knew what was happening, two more guys had lunged at her. Thankfully, Lune reared up and knocked both of them unconscious. The second man was now holding the little girl in his arms as he stared in disbelief at the young princess and her horse.

"Now," said Lawen, coldly. "Put the child down and get out of here."

Trembling, he put the frightened little girl down and ran off into the forest.

"That wasn't so hard," said Lawen to Lune.

The white horse neighed as she nodded in response. The small girl slowly made her way over to her saviors as Lawen climbed back onto Lune.

"Hello," said Lawen noticing the little girl. "Are you okay?"

The small child nodded and reached her hand up to touch Lune. The horse lowered her head and allowed the small girl to pet her.

"Where are your mommy and daddy?" Lawen asked looking around.

"They're gone," the little girl said. "They went into the ground."

"Oh, I'm sorry," said Lawen. "Where are you going by yourself?"

"To the horse people," the little girl said.

"Do you have family there?" asked Lawen.

"Yes," said the small girl.

"You can travel with us if you like. We're going that way. I think," Lawen said scratching her head.

"Okay," the girl said, grabbing a small bag.

Lawen climbed off her horse and took the bag. After she tied the bag with hers, she helped the child onto Lune and climbed on behind her.

"What's your name?" asked Lawen.

"Lexy," said the small girl. "What's yours?"

"I'm Lawen," said the elf princess lightly tapping Lune's sides. "Let's go, Lune."

The horse slowly made her way into the stream of people traveling away from Minas Tirith. After several minutes of riding, Lexy turned sideways in the saddle, laid her head against Lawen, and fell asleep.

"What an adorable little girl," said a woman also riding on horseback. "Is she your sister?"

The woman had long light brown hair and turquoise colored eyes. She was wearing a dark blue gown with long sleeves. Around her neck was a gold chain with a sapphire pendent about the size her thumb dangling from it.

"What? Oh no, I just found her on the side of the road," said Lawen. "Four men were torturing her so I stepped in and helped her."

"Well you two look a lot alike," the woman said.

"Really," said Lawen, unconsciously pushing back a lock of hair. "We do don't we."

"You're an elf," exclaimed the woman putting a hand to her mouth. "I thought all of the elves had left this land."

"I'm only half-elf," said Lawen. "What do you mean all the elves have left this hand?"

"About seventeen years ago all the elves sailed out to sea," said the woman. "But there is the exception of the elves in the forest by Rivendell who chose to stay until the end of days. Or so I heard."

"Interesting little fact," said Lawen.

"How rude of me," said the woman. "My name's Malithra. What's yours?"

"I'm Lawen and this is Lexy," said Lawen.

"It's nice to meet you," said Malithra. "Where are you two headed?"

"Rohan," Lawen said. "Lexy has family there."

"Where are her parents?" Malithra asked looking around.

"Dead," Lawen said bluntly. "Don't know what happened."

"How sad," said Malithra. "Well it's nice of you to take her."

"She'll keep me company until I get there," said Lawen.

Suddenly, a cold strong breeze kicked up. The air around them turned cold and chills ran down Lawen's spine. Lune started throwing her head up and into the air as she danced. Lawen looked around and then the wind died but the chill was still there. Malithra too was looking around.

"Do you see anything?" asked Malithra.

"No, but something's out there," said Lawen. "We both know it and so does Lune. Let's pull over to the side of the road so that I can get a blanket of Lexy."

"Alright," said Malithra.

Once they were on the side of the road, Lawen passed Lexy to Malithra and then began to pull out a blanket. Lexy woke with a start and nearly fell from Malithra's horse as she sat up.

"It's okay, Lexy," said Lawen, holding a blanket up. "Put her back on my saddle."

"Here you go, dear," Malithra said, helping her onto Lune.

"Why did it get so cold?" Lexy asked holding the blanket tightly. "Who are you?"

"My name's Malithra," said the woman, "and we don't know why it got so cold."

"Just go back to sleep, Lexy," Lawen said as they drifted to the center of the road. "I won't let anything happen to you."

"You don't look like you know where your going, Lawen," said Malithra.

"It's true," said Lawen. "I don't. I've never been this far from Minas Tirith."

"Do you mind if I tag along with you two until I reach my destination?" asked Malithra.

Lawen shook her head and said, "We can keep each other company."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

They stopped for the night and set up camp several years from the road. Malithra cooked fish and potatoes for dinner and soon after Lexy was sound asleep. Lawen was glad to have someone, who was possibly closer to her age, to talk with.

"How old is she?" asked Malithra.

"My guess is five or six but I don't know for sure," said Lawen. "So where are you going?"

"Wherever the wind takes me," she smiled. "I go where I want. No one tells me what to do."

"That must be nice," Lawen said, smiling at the young woman before her.

"You sound like you don't know what that feels like," she said.

"I don't," the young elf said. "My parents keep me quite busy."

"I see," she said. "What are you? Your too well kept to be a common peasant girl. Are you the daughter of some rich merchant? A knight perhaps? Maybe a lord?"

"No," Lawen said sourly. "None of those."

"So you got any siblings? Is that why your running?"

"No I'm an only child."

"I wouldn't know what that's like. I've got two older brothers and one younger sister. My parents never paid that much attention to me, but I didn't mind cause then I could go off into the forest and practice my magic."

"You're a sorceress?" Lawen looked at her with an expression of amazement. "That's an interesting occupation."

"Yeah but I'm trying to get to white."

"There's levels? Wow."

"You don't know that much about the outside world, do you?"

Lawen shook her head. "I know how to sword fight and use Elvish magic but that's all."

"Elf magic is very powerful. Only because it's so pure."

"That's what my mother says."

"So it's you mother that's elf. You learn new things everyday."

"Yeah, I think it's time for some sleep. Good night," said Lawen lying down with Lexy.

"Night," Malithra said as she laid down.

Soon both were sound asleep. As midnight arrived, Lawen began to dream of Rivendell. She found herself walking down halls of white, past portraits of wars that have long since ended, and past a statue holding up a block of rock. The trees outside were covered with green leaves as the water flowed over smooth rocks in the streams and river.

Lawen walked into a room and found a large bed with a magnificent tree carved into the wall behind the headboard. She felt at peace in this palace of her ancestors as she sat on the bed. There was no need for fear or grief. The only feeling that she felt was happiness. An elf who was much older than her entered the room. He had long black hair that framed his stern face. He wore dark green cloths and walked with his head held high.

"What are you doing here?" asked the elf.

"I've come to find out who I am," Lawen said. "You look familiar. Who are you?"

"I'm Elrond," said the elf. "I'm your grandfather."

"My grandfather?" said Lawen. "You're dead though. Mother said so. She was crying her eyes out when she found out that you passed away."

"Arwen and I are very close," said Elrond. "You should not come here. It is dangerous for you."

"That's what mother said to father," Lawen said, "but why? Why is it dangerous for me? Is someone planning on killing me if I reach Rivendell? Please tell me."

Elrond looked at his granddaughter and a faint smile touched his lips. "Walk with me," he said in a sort of commanding voice.

Lawen followed her grandfather as they walked down the white halls. A warm breeze passed down the halls as they stepped onto a balcony. Elrond placed a hand on his granddaughter's shoulder as they looked out over the other elves that lived there.

"Vanimle sila tiri (Your beauty shines bright)," said Elrond.

"Thank you, grandfather," Lawen said looking up at him. "Lle naa belegohtar (You are a mighty warrior)."

"Thank you, my child," Elrond said. "You look just like my daughter and Aragorn."

Lawen beamed as she watched five small Elven children playing in a nearby gazebo. "You didn't answer my questions," she said. "Please don't evade them."

"No someone is not planning to kill you," he said. "When I saw my vision of you, I saw you dead on the floor. Your mother, too, had the same vision but you were much younger."

"Could something happen to change the outcome of your vision?" she asked.

"It is possible."

"Maybe it has happened or will happen soon. I have to go, grandfather."

"Aa' menle nauva calen ar' ta hwesta e' ale'quenle (May thy paths be green and the breeze on thy back), my granddaughter."

"If you see mother soon, please don't tell her where I'm going. Just tell her I'm okay and I'll be home soon."

"If that is what you wish."

"It is. Quel esta (Rest well)."

Elrond smiled at his granddaughter as he walked down the hall. When Lawen opened her eyes, she saw the pale lights of the sun flooding the sky. To her surprise, Malithra was already awake and making breakfast. Lexy was still sleeping beside Lawen as she sat up.

"Good morning," Malithra said with a smile. "Sleep well?"

"Yes," said Lawen, brushing her hair. "When did you wake up?"

"An hour ago," Malithra said. "You looked like you were enjoying your dream."

"Did I say anything?" asked Lawen.

"No but you had this look of absolute peace on your face," said Malithra tasting her stew. "What was it about?"

"It wasn't exactly a dream," Lawen said removing her leather jacket. "It was more of a visit from beyond."

"From who?" Malithra asked.

"My grandfather," Lawen said looking around. "Is there a river nearby?"

"I don't know," Malithra said. "You're an elf. Can't you find it?"

"I was never taught how," Lawen said.

"It's that way," Lexy said pointing deeper into the forest.

"Good morning," Lawen said. "Do you want to come and take a bath, too?"

"Sure," Lexy said as she stood up and followed Lawen over to the horses.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Lawen pulled out a couple towels and then followed Lexy into the forest towards the nearby river. The river was only about five minutes from the campsite and was surrounded by gorgeous flowers, tall trees, and large flat rocks that hung over the water's edge. They quickly stripped off their cloths and dived into the cold river. The cold water felt good on Lawen's body.

Lawen was so use to hot and warm water that she never knew what it felt like to jump into ice cold water like that in a river. As her body sank into the icy water, she could feel her skin tightening all over. When she surfaced, she saw Lexy standing in the shallow edge of the river watching her.

"Come on in, Lexy," Lawen said. "It feels good."

"It's really cold," complained Lexy.

"Once you get in it won't bother you," Lawen said swimming towards her. "Come on."

Lexy looked at Lawen before diving into the water. When she surfaced, her face was slightly paler than before.

"It's cold," Lexy said with a small laugh.

"But it feels so good doesn't it," said Lawen.

Lexy nodded as she swam around. A rustle in some nearby bushes caught, Lawen's attention as she watched Lexy. Soon Lexy heard it too and took cover under a rock ledge nearby.

"Whoever is out there you better come out," said Lawen loudly.

Slowly, Malithra came out of the bushes. "Sorry, did I scare you?" she asked.

Malithra was wearing a light blue slip and her long hair was pulled up into a high bun. In her hand were an ivory colored towel and a white comb. She slowly made her way down to the waters edge and removed her slip.

"Is the water nice?" asked Malithra.

"If you call icy water nice," teased Lawen, leaning over a rock. "You can come out now, Lexy. It's only Malithra."

"I'm over here," Lexy said swimming past her.

"Children," said Lawen shaking her head. "They're so weird."

"Hey you were a kid not too long a go I bet," said Malithra walking into the water. "How old are you exactly?"

"Sixteen," said Lawen sadly.

"You say it like it's a curse or something," said Malithra, making her way over to her. "Why? Are you being forced to marry or something?"

"No nothing like that," Lawen said, looking at the water. "It's just that life seems so much harder now that I'm a year older. My parents expect so much from me and I don't want to disappoint them."

"Is that why you left?" asked Lexy, joining them. "So that you wouldn't disappoint them."

"No," Lawen said. "I left because they forbid me from going somewhere."

"Ah I see," Malithra said. "Today is such a nice day."

Without a word, Lawen climbed out of the river, dried off, and got dressed. "I'll see you guys back at camp," she said walking through the trees.

The trees seemed to be trying to talk with Lawen, but she couldn't understand them. They seemed to be trying to warn her but it was impossible for her to tell what they were saying. About an hour later, Lexy and Malithra returned to camp. Lawen had packed all of their things and was leaning against a tree waiting for them. Malithra and Lexy looked at Lawen and then at each other.

"Go talk to her, Lexy," said Malithra. "She trusts you, I believe."

"Okay," Lexy said walking over to Lawen. "Are you okay, Lawen?"

"I'm fine, thank you for asking though," said Lawen.

"Your welcome," Lexy said.

"All right, let's get going," said Malithra as she fixed the skirt of her green gown. "It's a long way to Rohan."

Lawen climbed onto Lune and then pulled Lexy onto the saddle. Lexy, once again, sat in front of Lawen only because she was too small, in Lawen's opinion, to sit behind her. They carefully made their way onto the main road. Very few people were traveling today. This made traveling much faster for their horses could go into a canter or a gallop, that would make the leagues fly by.

The days flew by and so did the leagues. Finally, after five days, they arrived at Rohan. Lexy had fallen asleep only an hour before the city came into few. They slowed down to a walk as they made their way across the great plain. When they were only half way across the plain, a large group of soldiers on horseback surrounded them.

"Identify yourself," barked a young man upon a white horse.

"That is none of your concern," spat Lawen, narrowing her eyes upon the man.

The young man upon the white horse wore a helmet with long horse tail hair attached to the top of his helmet. None of the other soldiers had long horse tail hair on their helmets so Lawen identified this young man as the leader of the group. He gave the Elven princess a cold stare before speaking.

"Identify yourself or leave now before we destroy you," he growled.

Lawen would hate herself but she had to tell him her name or else something bad might happen. "I am Princess Lawen for Minas Tirith," she said. "Daughter of King Aragorn and Queen Arwen. Now stand aside and let us pass."

"How do we know you're not a fake?" asked the young man. "Show me proof."

Lawen opened her jacket and pulled out her evenstar necklace. The young man did not look impressed so she held out her hand and showed him her royal family ring of leaves and emeralds.

"Princess, it has been many years since we last met," said the young man with a smile. "You must have been five the last time I saw you."

"I don't believe we have ever met," Lawen said coldly. "I have not left Minas Tirith since I was very, very young."

"My mother and I came to you, princess," he said. "I was only ten when I first laid eyes upon you. My name is Théoden, named after my grandfather. I'm the prince of Rohan."

"Saesa omentien lle (Pleasure meeting you)," said Lawen in a flat tone, "again."

Théoden looked at the young princess. The last time he saw her she was half his height with long black hair down to the small of her back and her green eyes were filled with mischief. But back then she was sweet and coy, not harsh and cold.

"Please follow me," Théoden said turning his horse around. "Princess Lawen, will you ride up here with me. Alone."

"Malithra, will you take care of Lexy for me please?" Lawen asked.

"Of course," Malithra said, taking the small child.

"Thank you," Lawen said catching up with their guide. "So, Prince Théoden, how is your mother, Lady Éowyn?"

"Healthy," Théoden said. "She's been depressed since father passed away, but with weekly visits to his grave, she's been improving. How are your parents?"

"Fine," said Lawen not looking at him.

"If I'm correct, two days ago was your sixteenth birthday," the horse prince said. "Am I right?"

"Yes," the elf princess said. "Could we please talk about something else?"

"Of course," he said. "Have you found someone special yet?"

Lawen gave him a sly smile. "I'm not going to answer that," she said, tossing her hair over her shoulder. "What about you? Have you found that special woman yet?"

The Prince of Rohan looked at the young girl beside him and gave her a sly smile. "You'll never know," he said as they started up the hill into the village. "Who's the little girl?"

"Oh that's Lexy," she said. "She's here to find her relatives since her parents died. Could you help her?"

"Lexy," said a feminine voice to their right.

"Aunt Jonan," Lexy said as Malithra let her off the horse.

"I thought you weren't coming," Jonan said scooping her niece into her arms. "How did you get here?"

"Lawen and Malithra helped me get here," Lexy said pointing to Lawen.

"Thank you both so much," Jonan said. "How may I thank you?"

"There's no need," Malithra said. "Just helping her get home is enough for us."

"Come on, Lawen," Théoden said. "Mother will be pleased to see you."

It took them ten more minutes to reach the castle. There standing at the top of the steps was a woman in her late forties with long blond hair and soft blue eyes. She was dressed in a soft gray dress with pale blue accents. Théoden removed his helmet to reveal long light brown hair and gentle blue eyes.

"Mother," Théoden said kissing his mother on both cheeks.

"Théoden, my son," said Éowyn with a smile. "Welcome home. Who are these two young ladies."

"Mother, may I introduce to you Princess Lawen of Minas Tirith," introduced Théoden.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Lawen," said Éowyn. "My how you've grown."

"Your majesty," Lawen said with a bow. "It is a pleasure to see you."

"You do not have to bow to me, my dear," Éowyn said. "You are the Princess of Middle-earth. We bow to you."

"Please, Lady Éowyn," Lawen said, "I don't want anyone bowing to me."

"What brings you here then?" asked Éowyn, leading them into the thrown room.

"I'm on my way somewhere," said Lawen. "It's a long journey that I'm looking forward to."

"Where is this journey taking you?" asked the queen of the horse people as she sat on her thrown.

"Far from here, Lady Éowyn," Lawen said. "I do not know where exactly but it is going to help me find myself."

"Excellent," said the queen. "Who is your friend, my dear?"

"Oh, your majesty, this is Malithra the sorceress," said Lawen. "Malithra, this is her majesty the Queen of Rohan."

"It is an honor to meet you, your majesty," Malithra said with a curtsy.

"You both must be tired," Éowyn said. "Théoden, why don't you show these two young women to their rooms."

"Yes, mother," Théoden said with a smile. "Please follow me."

Théoden led the two women from the thrown room into a hall lined with doors. He soon stopped at a door on the left and said, "Malithra, this will be your room while you are here."

"Thank you, Prince Théoden," Malithra said going into her room.

Lawen followed Théoden down the hall until they came to doors that were decorated even more than the door to Malithra's room. As they walked deeper into the castle, she locked her arms with her tall guide. Théoden was a tall muscular man with long brown hair and blue eyes. He wore a suit of armor adorned with horses from his helmet to his feet.

"I'm going to guess that we're in the royal area of the castle," said Lawen, looking up at him.

"Correct," Théoden said, looking down into her sparkling green eyes. "This will be your room."

They had stopped in front of a room with emerald green fabric flowing around the door. Théoden opened the door, stepped back, and allowed Lawen to enter her room. The room was filled with green fabric covering several pieces of furniture.

"This is your room," he said closing the door behind him. "Do you like it?"

Lawen sat on the bed and looked at him. "Or course," she said shyly. "You remembered my favorite color."

"How could I forget," he said. "You always wore green no matter what it was. Even the trim on your riding suit is green."

"That's true," said Lawen, grinning mischievously. "Why don't you go get out of that suit of armor and I'll change into something a little more comfortable when my cloths get here. Then we can talk about what's happened over the last eleven years."

A sly grin spread over Théoden's lips. "Of course," he said opening the door. "I'll send your things right down."

"Okay," said Lawen as the door closed.

Once Lawen was back in her dark green gown and Théoden in his normal cloths, the two spent hours talking about the last several years. As the sun disappeared behind the mountains, Lawen's tough attitude changed into a sweet and fun loving attitude.

"When I stopped you earlier you acted as though I was the bad guy," said Théoden as they stood outside watching the sky change from pinks and reds to blues and black. "Now your completely different. Why is that?"

"I feel safer in the dark," said Lawen looking up at him. "I can hide in the shadows and not worry about things."

"I see," Théoden said wrapping his arm around her waist. "You never answered me about whether or not you have found that special someone."

"I don't know if I have or not," Lawen said looking away from him. "After leaving the castle without a word I wouldn't be surprised if he never wants to see me again."

"No one knows you left home," said Théoden surprised. "What made you do that?"

"I don't know," said Lawen walking away from him. "I just don't know what's going on anymore. I'm so confused."

Théoden slowly wrapped his arms around Lawen and held her to him. "Let's go to your room," he said. "It's late and you must be tired."

"Okay," she said as he led her back into the castle.

As they entered Lawen's room, Théoden quickly closed the door behind her. They sat down on the bed side by side and Lawen leaned against him. Soon, Théoden could no longer ignore the urge to kiss this sweet and innocent soul that he had fallen in love with. He gently cupped the young elf's chin in his hand and tipped her head upwards so that he could look into her eyes. Slowly, he lowered his lips to hers.

A wave of heat washed over Lawen's body as Théoden kissed her. This felt so right, but was it? Or was it wrong in every aspect? Should she be kissing this prince while she may still have a chance with Legolas? As Théoden continued to kiss the young princess, her worries seemed to melt away. This is what she wanted. She wanted to be loved by someone who would truly show it. She wanted to be needed.

Slowly both began to undress and soon were naked and under the pale green sheets of the bed. Gently, Théoden kissed Lawen's silky body as she lay there enjoying his touch. As the night dragged on, Lawen soon curled up against Théoden and fell asleep. He carefully kissed the sleeping princess and soon, too, fell asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The next morning, Lawen woke to the sun pouring in through the windows. Théoden was lying, wide-awake beside her, petting her long smooth black hair. Lawen sat up and looked around the room while holding the sheets to her body. She felt so free. A gentle hand ran down her back.

"Are you okay?" asked Théoden.

"I'm fine," Lawen said, not looking at him. "Diola lle mellonamin (Thank you my friend)."

"I'm sorry, but I don't speak Elvish," Théoden said.

"Thank you my friend," repeated Lawen, lying down beside him.

"Why do you say that?" Théoden asked rubbing her arm.

"Because I needed you last night," confessed Lawen. "I needed someone to show me that I am loved."

"You will always be loved by me," Théoden said, kissing the top of her head. "Shall we stay in here today?"

"Won't your mother be wondering where we are?" asked Lawen looking up at him.

"No," said Théoden with a sly smile. "She knows how I feel about you."

"Did you tell her?" Lawen asked looking startled.

"No, my dear," he said. "She knew from the way I looked at you and acted towards you. Mother is very sensitive to these things."

"I guess we could stay here, but I'm really in a hurry," she said. "I'll stay for one more day if I can spend it with you."

"Of course," he said leaning down and kissed her.

Lawen curled up beside Théoden and dozed off. When she woke, Théoden was gone. She sat up and looked around. A large and heavy fur blanket was wrapped across her body.

"Where is he?" Lawen said quietly. "I thought we were going to stay in here all day."

The door suddenly opened and Théoden came in with a few servants right behind him carrying silver trays. The servants went straight to the table along the wall and set down their trays. Each one left without looking at Lawen as she sat there in bed. Once the door was closed, Théoden sat down beside her. 

"Sorry," said Théoden, "I meant to be back before you woke."

"It's okay," said Lawen. "Food I suspect."

"Yeah, I thought you might get hungry after a while," Théoden said.

"Good idea," Lawen said smiling at him. "You know what? I'm really thankful to have you here with me. Thank you so much."

"Your welcome, princess," Théoden said kissing her. "So where is it you're heading to?"

"The home of the elves," Lawen said. "Well it use to be. Promise me that you won't tell anyone. Not even your mother."

Théoden looked deeply into the elf girl's eyes. He saw sorrow, pain, and fear fill them. "Of course," he said. "I swear upon my life that I shall never betray you."

"No need to swear upon your life," she pointed out. "It's not like someone's going to kill you to get that information from you."

"Maybe I should go with you," said the horse prince. "To protect you from harm."

"I don't need anyone to protect me from bandits or orcs," said the elf princess. "I need someone to protect my heart from being hurt and someone to love me."

"Could I be that person?" he asked.

"I don't know," she said. "Possibly yes."

The young horse prince smiled at the naked elf princess beside him. He then leaned over and gently kissed her lips. For the rest of the day, they lay there together and talked about what they wanted for their futures. Night quickly took over and soon everyone in the palace was calming down to a quiet night of peaceful dreams, except for two young souls.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 

Lawen and Théoden slowly began to kiss and then everything began to heat up. Before Lawen knew it she was making love with the horse prince. Making love to Théoden felt so right to the young elf. All thoughts of Legolas drift from her mind as she embraced this new moment in her life.

As Théoden entered her, Lawen realized that she had just made the biggest mistake in her life. But before she could say anything, it was all over. Théoden looked down at her and smiled as he gently kissed her forehead. He saw the sadness in her eyes and lay down beside her. Tears spilled over the brim of the princess' eyes as she was pulled into the horse prince's arms.

"It's okay," he said rocking her in his arms. "You're not to blame. I am."

"I wasn't ready," she cried burying her face in his chest. "I wasn't."

"It's not your fault," he said. "I should have asked."

Soon the sound of crying died out and the princess was sound asleep in the prince's arms. He held her there as thoughts flew through his mind. Once he was sure she was deep in the land of slumber, he climbed out of bed and got dressed. Théoden looked at the naked, sleeping princess one last time before leaving the room.

_Knock. Knock._ The sound of someone knocking on her door woke the sleeping sorceress. Malithra sat up and looked around the room. It was still nighttime, and it would be several more hours until daybreak. The sorceress climbed out of bed and wrapped herself in her black robe.

"Yes," said Malithra as she peered into the hallway. "Prince Théoden, what brings you to my bed chambers so late at night?"

"May I come in, Sorceress Malithra?" asked the young prince.

"Certainly," Malithra said stepping back.

Théoden quickly entered the room and the young sorceress closed the door. "I need you to do something for me, Sorceress," he said. "I will pay you for this deed."

"Tell me what you need me to do first and then we'll worry about anything else," said Malithra sitting on her bed.

"I need you to remove a memory from someone or at least change it," Théoden said walking to her window.

"Who's memory am I tampering with?" asked the sorceress.

"Princess Lawen's," confessed Théoden. "I hurt her so deeply and I don't want either of us to remember it."

"So you want me to play with both of your memories," she said. "Tell me what happened so I know what to fix."

"We made love and she's hating herself for it cause she's..." his voice trailed off.

"Cause she's in love with someone else," she finished. "I see. Well let's go back to your room and see what I can do. I cannot promise to erase it but I can change it. Was this something you both wanted or was it just you?"

"I thought we both wanted it," he said, as they left the room, "but I should have accepted it instead of ignoring it. She's been so depressed about this guy since you two arrived. She just wanted someone to love her but I went to far."

"I see," she said as they hurried down the hall. "Is this her room?"

"Yes," Théoden said as they came to a door with green fabric flowing around it. "She's sound asleep."

Malithra quietly opened the door and there, still asleep, in the center of the bed was Princess Lawen. Her cheeks were stained with tears as she lay there. The sorceress carefully sat beside the sleeping young lady and petted her ash black hair. After a moment, Malithra began to speak in a hushed voice that was barely hearable. When she looked at the prince, Théoden knew she was done.

"Are you sure you want to forget?" she asked him.

Théoden looked at Lawen. "I want to remember this," he said looking at the sorceress that sat beside his beloved. "Incase this might happen again. I don't want to make the same mistake again."

"It is not a mistake to love someone," Malithra said kissing the princess on the head. "She is precious to a lot of people. Well, I'm going back to bed. Good night, Princes Théoden."

"What about your payment?" Théoden said, as the sorceress opened the door.

"I do not need any money," Malithra said casting a glance one last time on the princess. "I did this for a friend."

"Thank you," Théoden said as the door closed.

He quickly stripped off his cloths and climbed back into bed with his love. As he lay there, Lawen moved closer and curled up in his arms. The horse prince looked at her as a single tear fell from his eye onto her hair. Soon sleep over powered the prince and he, too, joined his beloved in the land of dreams.

The next morning, Lawen woke as the first lights of day flooded into her room. The Elven princess sat up and looked around the room. Théoden was still deep in dreamland beside her. A peaceful look was set on his face.

Lawen leaned down and gently kissed him. She carefully climbed out of bed and poured some water into the wooden basin beside the door. With the soft cloth beside the basin, the princess bathed herself in the early morning lights. Once she was done bathing herself, she dried off and quickly got dressed in her riding suit.

Before Lawen left the room, she turned and looked at the sleeping prince. "Cormamin niuve tenna' ta elea lle au' (My heart shall weep until it sees thee again)," she said stepping into the hallway.

She quickly made her way to the stables where she found Lune waiting for her. With the help of a young stable boy, she saddled her horse and attached everything she needed. As she swung herself into her saddle, the gates of the city began to open.

"Lawen," came a gentle voice from behind her.

Lawen turned around and there stood the queen of the horse people, Lady Éowyn, with something in her arms. "My lady," said the princess moving Lune closer to the queen. "It is a bit early for you to be up, isn't it?"

"No, my dear, it is not," Éowyn said, holding up something out of Lawen. "Take this fur. It shall keep you warm during your journey."

"Thank you, your majesty," Lawen said putting it in one of her packs.

"I see that my son is not here," said Éowyn looking around. "Where is he?"

"Théoden is still sleeping," said Lawen, looking away from the queen. "I could not bear to see the grief in his eyes that my departure would being to him. Please give him my regards and tell him that we shall see each other once again."

"May your journey be safe," said Éowyn as Lawen and Lune made their way towards the gate.

As Lawen passed the steps to the palace, she saw Théoden standing there in his tan shirt and brown pants but she did not look at him in fear the she would stray from her journey to Rivendell. Once she was outside the city and far enough away not to be seen, she rained in Lune and glanced back at the home of the young prince she was leaving behind.

"It's for the best," Lawen said to Lune. "Well let's get going. Rivendell is a long journey from here and I want to put some distance between us and Rohan."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 

"Let's camp here for the night," Lawen said as she rained in her horse. "We'll go back a few yards to avoid being seen."

Lune quickly went off the trail and found a nice little clearing by a river where they could camp. Lawen climbed off Lune and untied her bags from the saddle. They had been on the road for almost the entire day except when Lawen needed to stretch her legs.

"Go ahead and get something to drink," Lawen said to Lune. "You've got to be thirsty after the long trip."

Lune nickered as she went to the creek. Lawen walked around the small clearing and gathered all the wood she could find. She quickly built a small fire and began to cook dinner.

"Lune, catch," said Lawen tossing her a carrot.

Lune nickered and nodded as she ate the carrot.

"I'm going down to the creek for a bath," Lawen said, slipping off her jacket and boots. "Watch the camp and if you see or hear anything come get me."

She pulled out a towel, a pale green slip, matching panties, and hurried down to the river. Lawen looked around the surrounding area and then slipped off her undershirt, riding pants, and panties. As she stepped into the water and let out a gasp.

"This waters freezing," she said to herself. "Why did I have to take a swim now? I must be crazy. At least I'll be warm when I get next to the fire."

Lawen dove under the water surface and when she came up she could see her breath in the air. She quickly climbed out of the river, dried off, and slipped on her cloths. As she entered the clearing, Lawen knew something was wrong. Lune was nowhere to be seen and this scared the princess.

"Lune," Lawen called into the surrounding trees. "Lune."

The sound of a twig breaking to her left caught Lawen's attention. She hurried over to her things and pulled out her sword. Slowly, she turned around to view the entire clearing and surrounding trees. Sudden movements in front of her sent chills down her spine.

"Lune," Lawen said quietly.

"Sorry, but Lune's a bit tied up at the moment," said a deep voice from behind her.

Lawen spun around and there behind her things, stood three rough looking men. One had chin long, dirty blond hair and dark brown eyes. Another had short reddish-brown spiked hair and green eyes. The third had shoulder long golden brown hair in a ponytail and hazel eyes. All three of them wore black leather riding suits and on their belts were long swords.

"What's your name, my dear?" asked the man with golden brown hair.

"Mankoi lle irma sint (Why do you want to know)?" asked Lawen.

"What did she say?" said the man with reddish-brown hair. "Rumir, get over here."

"What?" said a young man with shaggy raven-black hair and gray eyes as he came into the firelight, which obviously was Rumir.

"She speaks some strange language," said the reddish-brown hared man.

"What do you want me to do, Filgan?" asked Rumir.

"Ask what her name is," Filgan said pointing to Lawen with his sword. "Try Elvish."

"Fine," Rumir said looking at the young half-elf. "Mani naa essa en lle (What's your name?)?"

"Lawen," she said. "Esse (Name)?"

"Rumir," he said pointing to himself. "Fembor" -he pointed to the man with dirty blond hair- "Filgan" –he pointed to the man with reddish-brown hair- "and Morrin."

He pointed to the man with the golden brown hair.

"Naa lle Eldalie (Are you Elvish)?" Lawen asked Rumir.

"No," Rumir said shaking his head. "Amin edan (I'm human)."

"Rumir," said Fembor. "What is she saying? Why did you say our names?"

"Her name is Lawen," Rumir said turning to his companions. "She wanted to know our names so I told her and she asked if I was Elvish."

"What did you tell her?" asked Filgan.

"That I'm human," Rumir said looking at Lawen. "Naa lle Eldalie, Lawen (Are you Elvish, Lawen)?"

"Uma (Yes)," Lawen said tipping her head to him. "Lye naa I eldar (We are the people of the stars)."

"Amin sinta (I know)," Rumir said.

"Don't keep us in the dark, boy," said Morrin harshly.

"Nadorhuan (Cowardly dog)," Lawen said nodding to Morrin.

"Amin weera (I agree)," Rumir said. "She's elf."

"What did she say after that?" asked Fembor.

"She called Morrin a cowardly dog," Rumir said with a chuckle.

"She better watch her mouth," Morrin said. "A woman should know her place."

"Auta miqula orqu (Go kiss an orc)," said Lawen.

"Stop before you get hurt," Rumir said pointing at Lawen.

"Why did you say that in English?" asked Filgan.

"Cause she understands us," Fembor said walking up to Lawen. "Why do you think she retorted to what Morrin said."

"So we only need Rumir to translate what she says," said Filgan. "She's pretty cute for an elf."

Lawen opened her mouth slightly and put a hand to her mouth. Her cheeks flushed slightly as she looked at Filgan.

"I see you embarrass easily," said Fembor running his hand down the side of her cheek. "You are very beautiful."

"Aiya (Oh)!" Lawen said taking a step back from Fembor. "Diola lle (Thank you)."

"You're welcome," Fembor said looking at her slip. "Aren't you cold?"

"Uma," Lawen said nodding her head.

"Morrin, go find the others and tell them that we're camping here tonight," Fembor said not taking his eyes off Lawen. "It's nice to make your acquaintance."

"Saesa omentien lle (Pleasure meeting you)," said Lawen with a shy smile.

"Rumir," said Fembor.

"Pleasure meeting you," Rumir translated.

"Thank you, Rumir," Fembor said. "Go help the others with the supplies and take Filgan with you."

"Are you sure it's wise to be alone with her?" asked Filgan. "She's got her sword."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 

Fembor reached forward and took Lawen's sword right from her hand. "Ona ta a'amin (Give it to me)," Lawen said grabbing for her sword.

"Don't worry," Fembor said handing the sword to Rumir. "It'll be safe along with all of your other things."

"I'll take good care of it," Rumir said as he and Filgan disappeared into the dark forest surrounding them.

"Now that they're gone," said Fembor wrapping a blanket around Lawen's shoulders. "Can you speak human?"

Lawen turned away from him and walked over to the fire. She sighed and looked over her shoulder at him.

"You're quite shy I see," Fembor said resting a hand on her shoulder. "Tonight you will stay with me."

Fembor then leaned down and gently kissed Lawen on the cheek. As his lips touched her cheek, she pulled away from him. She then shook her head.

"No," said Lawen looking at him. "Please."

"So you do speak human," Fembor said. "Or do you speak very little?"

"Little," she said.

"But you understand it perfectly well," he said.

"Uma (Yes)," she said.

"I don't believe you," he said. "I think you can speak both languages perfectly well. Tell me the truth before I feed you to the wolves."

"Yes, I do speak both languages," she confessed. "Please do not tell anyone."

"Okay," he said with a gentle smile. "But you have to speak human when it's just you and me, got it?"

"Yes," she agreed quietly.

"Hey, boss," said a young man with short shaggy sandy colored hair and light blue eyes. "Where do you want us to set up our tents?"

"Put mine over there closest to the river and the rest I want to lined up on both sides of this clearing," Fembor said pointing everything out.

"That horse of hers is trying to start trouble," he said. "What do you want us to do with it?"

Horror struck Lawen in the pit of her stomach. She looked at Fembor and grabbed his sleeve. Fembor looked at the young princess and saw the horror in her eyes.

"Take good care of that horse, Brenner," Fembor instructed. "If it gets away let it go."

"Are you sure, boss?" asked Brenner. "It could lead her people to us."

"Are your people anywhere near us?" Fembor asked Lawen.

Lawen shook her head. "I'll inform the others," Brenner said disappearing into the darkness.

Moment's later three young men came into the firelight carrying supplies to make a tent. One had shoulder long ash-black hair and black eyes, another had short fiery red hair and amber colored eyes, and the third had short golden brown hair and honey colored eyes. These two weren't dressed in the black leather like Fembor, Filgan, and Morrin were.

"Lawen, this is Vorondo and Tandil and Moridir," introduced Fembor.

"Hello," Vorondo and Tandil said.

Vorondo and Tandil were dressed in simple cloths like those of peasant. Moridir wore loose fitting pants, a baggy tunic, and a loose leather jacket. Rumir and Brenner both wore black leather pants, baggy tunic shirts, and loose leather jackets.

"You're the sweet little thing that called my brother a cowardly dog," said Moridir looking her over. "You're nothing more than skin and bones."

Moridir took a few steps closer but Fembor stepped between him and Lawen

"That's enough, Moridir," said Fembor shielding Lawen. "Just get the tents up so that we can get some sleep."

"Fine but keep her under control," Moridir said as they began to assemble Fembor's tent.

"Ignore him," Fembor said. "Let's go down to the river. It's a beautiful night to see the moon."

Lawen quickly followed the leader of the small group down to the water's edge. Fembor stood there, holding the blanket, and watched the young princess as she walked into the water. She was halfway between the shore and the middle of the river when she turned and faced the young leader.

"Yala onna en' vilya," said Lawen.

Suddenly, the wind picked up and seemed to be circling around the young elf girl. Within seconds, the wind had pulled water from the river up with it and was covering Lawen. Then, without warning, the wind stopped and the water fell onto Lawen soaking her slip and hair.

"A (Ah)!" exclaimed Lawen wiping the water from her eyes.

The sound of laughter caught the young lady's ears and she looked sharply at Fembor. He stood there with Filgan beside him. Both had wide grins on their faces as Lawen made her way back towards them.

"Didn't work I see," said Fembor brushing a strand of wet hair out of her face.

"You better get into some dry cloths before you catch a cold," said Filgan pulling off his baggy dark blue tunic shirt. "Here wear this."

Lawen shook her head.

"You can see right through that thing," Filgan said. "Please put this on. We don't want the other guys to get the wrong idea, now do we?"

Lawen shook her head again as she took the shirt from him. Once she had his shirt on, she quickly removed her wet slip and smiled at the two young men. Filgan's shirt gracefully touched the middle of Lawen's thin thighs as she stood there. Her cheeks slowly flushed as she stood there.

"She sure is a cute one," Fembor said taking her slip from her. "We'll put this with your other things and hopefully tomorrow it'll be dry."

Lawen nodded as Filgan wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Let's go back to camp before someone gets the wrong idea," Fembor said smiling at Lawen. "I'm sure you're tired."

"Uma (Yes)," Lawen said following Fembor back to camp.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

As they reached the camp, Lawen was amazed by the size of Fembor's tent versus the size of the other's tents. In the center of the camp was a large fire that lit the entire area. The other six members of this group surrounded the fire and were telling stories. Slowly, one by one, each of the young men turned his head to watch Lawen stand there beside Fembor as he talked to Brenner.

"How's this young girl's horse doing, Brenner?" asked Fembor.

"She's settled down," Brenner said. "Once she saw that you weren't going to hurt this young lady, she began to trust me. What's the horse's name?"

"Lune," said Lawen tipping her head slightly to the side.

"Cute," Brenner said looking at Fembor.

"Lawen, come sit with me," said Filgan from her right.

Lawen looked at Fembor, who nodded, and she slowly made her way over to Filgan. Tandil and Vorondo were sitting with him and each was drinking from large metal cups. As she sat down, Filgan wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her to him.

"You two have met Lawen, right?" said Filgan.

"Yeah," said Vorondo. "She's quite cute."

"I agree," Tandil said. "Especially in that shirt of yours."

"Pass her on down, Filgan," said Moridir, who obviously was drunk. "We want to have a turn with her."

"Amin feuya ten' lle (You disgust me)," spat Lawen.

"Hey, Lawen," said Tandil, holding out a cup to her. "Have a drink."

Lawen looked curiously at the cup as she took it. "Mani naa ta (What is it)?" she asked pointing to the cup.

"Ale," said Rumir sitting beside her.

"Sereg (Ale)," said Lawen taking a sip. "Ick."

"This girl's tastes are too fine for ale," said Vorondo with a chuckle. "To bad we don't have anything else."

"Rumir, tessa sina ten' amin (hold onto this for me)," Lawen said handing Rumir her cup as she stood up.

"Sure," Rumir said as Lawen walked over to Fembor.

Lawen sat beside Fembor and whispered to him, "Where're my bags?"

"In my tent," Fembor whispered. "Why?"

"I want something from them," whispered Lawen before she stood up.

Lawen hurried into the large tent and found her bags. She found her supply bag and quickly looked inside. At the bottom of the bag sat the several bottles of Saerloonian Glowfire that she had packed for the trip. She took one bottle and closed the bag back up. Quickly, she looked around and slipped the drink into the sleeve of the shirt she was wearing.

As Lawen left the tent, a strong hand rested on her shoulder. She was spun around and there stood Moridir with a sly drunken grin on his face. He stood there looking at her. Lawen looked into his eyes and put her right pointer finger in the center of his forehead.

In a low but clear voice she said, "Templa en' tessa (Paralyze)."

"Huh?" said Moridir as his face went white.

Lawen giggled as she slipped out of his grasp. Moridir's eyes followed her as she walked back to the guys.

"What did you do?" whispered Rumir onto the young elf princess' ear as she sat down.

"Templa en' tessa (Paralyze)," said Lawen with a smile.

"What did she do?" asked Filgan wrapping his arm around Lawen's waist.

"Paralyzed him," translated Rumir. "We thank you, young elf."

Lawen smiled as she slid her hand into her sleeve. "What do you have?" asked Tandil curiously.

She pulled out the bottle of Saerloonian Glowfire that she had grabbed from her bag. The liquid inside was pale and luminous in the firelight.

"What is that?" asked Vorondo. "Elvish ale or something?"

"Saerloonian Glowfire," said Lawen taking her cup from Rumir.

"I drank the ale in it since you don't like it," Rumir said. "And this is wine. Elves don't drink ale. They drink something else."

"Diola lle (Thank you)," said Lawen opening the Elvish wine. "Fion ar' laure (Wine and mead)."

"Wine and mead is what they drink," said Rumir as Lawen poured some wine into her cup. "What kind of wine is this, Lawen?"

"Saerloonian Glowfire," she said taking a sip.

"Can I have a taste?" asked Filgan.

Lawen nodded her head as she passed him her cup. Filgan took a sip and looked at the liquid in the cup.

"Tastes like pears," he said. "Is this the only wine you brought?"

"Uma (yes)," she said nodding as she took back her cup.

"What do you have there, my dear?" said Fembor as he crouched behind Lawen. "Elvish wine I see." Fembor took the cup from Lawen and took a quick sip of the pale liquid. He smiled as he handed the cup back to her. "Nice taste," he added. "You should get to bed. It's quite late."

Lawen corked the wine and finished what was left in her cup. "'Quel du (Good night)," she said to them as she stood up.

"Quel kaima (Sleep well)," said Rumir as Lawen followed Fembor to his tent.

Fembor's tent was twice as large as the other tents. In the center of the tent was a bed made out of furs and blankets. Fembor took the elvish wine from Lawen and opened it. He took a sip from it and looked at her. Lawen stood there beside the door to the tent and watched him.

"So where are you from?" asked Fembor as he corked the wine.

"Minas Tirith," said Lawen taking the wine from him.

"Ah, the city of the royalty," Fembor said. "Are you close to the princess? Or are you the princess I've heard so much about?"

"Lady in waiting," lied Lawen taking a drink from the bottle.

"So the half-elf princess has a full blooded elf girl waiting on her hand and foot," said Fembor walking up to her. "That must be interesting."

"Sometimes," said Lawen as she continued to lie.

"Stop lying to me, Lawen," said Fembor wrapping his arms around her waist. "I know who you are. I know you're the princess of the lost king."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"Do they know?" asked Lawen, taking another sip from the wine bottle.

"No," Fembor said taking the wine from her. "I think you've had plenty of wine. Time for bed."

"Good idea," said Lawen pulling back the large fur skin. "When are we leaving tomorrow?"

"Sometime after the sun rises," said Fembor removing his shirt.

Lawen blushed and turned her eyes away from his bare chest. She quickly laid down and faced the wall.

"Are you okay?" he asked sitting on the bed.

"Um, I don't know if I should be here in this tent with you," she said rolling onto her back.

"What are you afraid of?" he asked looking down at her. "Are you afraid of me making a move on you?"

Lawen said nothing as she looked at him.

"Don't worry," he said running his hand down her cheek. "You'd know if I wanted to make a move on you." Lawen gave him a gentle smile as he leaned down and kissed her forehead. "Now, get some sleep. I'll wake you when the sun comes up," he added as he laid down.

Lawen curled up beside Fembor as he wrapped his arm around her waist. He was so warm and she was cold. It wasn't long before she drifted off to sleep in the arms of this young man.

The next morning dawned bright and beautiful. The sound of birds woke Lawen from her light sleep. She looked around and found herself still in the arms of Fembor. He, of course, was still sound asleep.

Lawen smiled as she sat up. She quickly climbed out of bed, found her towel, and carefully left the tent. To her surprise, there was only one other person up: Rumir. He noticed her and gave a bright gentle smile. The young elf girl returned the smile before ducking back behind Fembor's large tent.

She quietly made her way down to the waters edge. As she was setting down her towel, a gentle and quiet voice called out to her.

"Lawen," said the voice.

Lawen spun around and there stood Rumir. His eyes were alight with curiosity as he stepped closer to her.

"Rumir," said Lawen. " 'Quel amrun (Good morning)."

"Good morning to you too," Rumir said sitting on a large rock. "Taking a bath, I see."

"Uma (Yes)," said Lawen. "Kela (Go away)."

"Nope, not going to happen," said Rumir with a smile. "Can't let you run off."

Lawen gave him a sarcastic smile and then stuck out her tongue. She let out a giggle and turned her back to him. Quickly, she stripped off the shirt that Filgan had given her the previous night, and tossed it to Rumir.

"Sana sina (Take this)," she said with a smile.

She then removed her panties and placed them inside of her towel. One foot at a time, she slowly climbed into the icy water. Once she was waist deep in the river, Lawen went under the water's surface. When she came up, Rumir was watching her carefully. She once again stuck out her tongue and laughed.

"Don't stay in too long," came another voice.

Up on the hill, beside Fembor's tent, stood Filgan shirtless.

"Uuma dela (Don't worry)," said Lawen swimming closer to them.

"Translation," Filgan said taking his shirt from Rumir.

"Don't worry," Rumir said. "She might need that when she gets done."

"I'll run up and grab her some cloths when she's done," Filgan said with a smile. "Is the boss still sleeping?"

"Uma (Yes)," Lawen said leaning against a large rock. She then took her hand, dried it off, and looked at it. "Koron en' naur (Fireball)."

"What's she doing?" asked Filgan.

"Magic," Rumir said. "She's making a fireball."

"Why?" Filgan asked.

"She's really young so she has to practice in order to perfect the Elven magic," said Rumir.

A red little ball suddenly appeared in the palm of the princess' hand. It slowly grew bigger and bigger. Finally, it started to look like a fireball. Once it reached the size that Lawen wanted, she began to make it flout in mid-air. It flew towards the two young men on the shore, then up the hill into the camp, and finally back to her.

On the opposite shore, a low growling sound caught Lawen's attention as she concentrated on keeping the fireball together. Lawen slowly looked behind her and saw a tall gray skinned creature watching them. She quickly redirected the fireball back to her hand as she completely turned around. With one quick motion, the half-elf sent the ball of fire towards the creature.

An ear-piercing screech filled the air as the fireball engulfed the creature that was watching them. Suddenly, the rest of Fembor's men were lined up at the top of the hill. Fembor, himself, hurried down the hill to the two young men on the rock.

"What just happened?" Fembor asked.

"Dunno," said Filgan as he watched the figure fall to the ground. "Lawen, what was that?"

"Glamhoth (Orc)," said Lawen in a serious tone as she made her way back towards the shore.

"An orc," exclaimed Rumir. "But I thought they all perished."

"Not all of them apparently," said Fembor grabbing Lawen's towel off the rock.

He held the towel open for the princess as she climbed out of the icy water. She quickly wrapped it around herself and looked at Fembor. Her eyes were hard and serious.

"This isn't the first time you've encountered an orc, is it," said Fembor.

"No," said Lawen. "It isn't."

"She speaks human," exclaimed Filgan. "But why were you speaking Elvish instead of just talking in human."

"It's a defensive that I have," said Lawen turning to Fembor. "A few weeks ago, I ran across several orcs attacking some men in the forest. I joined in the fight and killed a few of the creatures myself."

"We should get moving," said Fembor. "If there are anymore, they'll be covering this area before noon. You better get dressed."

"I want my sword back before we leave camp," demanded Lawen as she made her way up the hill.

"Of course," Fembor said following Lawen. "Rumir, bring her sword."

"Yes, sir," Rumir said following Fembor.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Once everything was packed and on the horses, the group of young men and Lawen made their way back to the main road. Fembor thought it would be a good idea to keep the elf princess in the center of their group, incase anyone or anything attacked them.

"So, Lawen," said Rumir riding beside her. "How old are you? I don't mean to sound disrespectful but I know that Elves can live a long time."

"Elves live forever," said Lawen. "The only way they can die is if someone kills them. But in response to your question, I'm sixteen."

"Wow," said Filgan riding behind her. "You're so young. Why are you all by yourself?"

"Because of my parents," Lawen said harshly. "Them and their damn secrets."

"That's not a good subject to talk about," said Filgan. "Sorry to bring it up."

Lawen sighed. "No it's alright," she said. "My parents have lied to me about my true self for almost all of my life. I am sorry to snap at you like that."

"It's okay," said Fembor riding in front of her. "We have no family so everyone you see here is our family. That includes you while you're with us."

"Thank you," Lawen said. "But I don't know if we're even going to the same place."

"Where are you traveling to?" asked Tandil riding beside her.

"Rivendell," said Lawen. "My mother is from there."

"Cool," said Vorondo.

"Well your in luck," Fembor said. "We're heading that way too."

"That's wonderful," Lawen said hearing something in the distance. "Stop."

"What is it, Lawen?" asked Fembor.

As they rained in their horse, Lawen listened for whatever it was she had heard. It was a low sound, but thanks to her sharp hearing, she was able to locate it. The sound was coming from up ahead on the trail and sounded like a low growling sound.

"I'll be right back," said Lawen as she nudged Lune forward. "Stay here."

"Lawen, take someone with you," Fembor said.

"No," Lawen said sternly as she and Lune moved up the trail. "I'll be fine."

Lune stopped at the top of hill and wouldn't move. Lawen nudged her to keep moving but Lune suddenly began to move back towards the group.

"Fine," said Lawen as she swung down. "Go back with the others. I'll be ok."

Lawen quietly walked over the hill and down the path a little ways. As she came closer to the growling sound, she began to move into the bushes. Ten minutes had passed since she had left the group, and she finally came across a small clearing that was filled with several orcs sharpening their swords.

While she stood there, a gentle wind picked up and blew her scent into the clearing where several of the orcs caught it. Those who had caught her scent looked up and looked around the clearing. Finally, one of them sighted Lawen and let out a high pitched cry.

As Lawen spun around to run, an arrow shot out of the bushes at her, missing her shoulder my inches. Her feet ran as fast as they could out of the bushes and back onto the road. Once she crested the hill and began towards the group of thieves, she could hear the disgruntled beasts behind her.

"Let's get out of here," yelled Lawen as she jumped onto her horse.

"What did you find?" asked Filgan as they followed the Elven princess.

"Orcs and lots of them," Lawen said. "Get across the river. We'll be safe."

"Are you sure?" asked Tandil as they reached the waters edge.

"Yes I'm very sure," said Lawen as they reached the middle of the river. "Now hurry before they get right behind us."

Once they had crossed the river and were safely back from the water's edge, Lawen dismounted and slipped off her boots. After several minutes, the orcs appeared on the other beach. They looked at the water cautiously and then at the band on the other side.

Lawen quickly stepped into the water and shouted, "If you want us, come and get us you ugly beasts."

The orcs yelled and began to cross the flowing river. As the last orc stepped into the water, Lawen began to concentrate all of her magic on the blue liquid they were in.

"Yala onna en' alu," shouted Lawen. "Yala onna en' alu!"

Suddenly, there was a loud rumbling sound down stream. Before anyone (or thing) knew what was happening, a large wall of water appeared out of nowhere and slammed into the orcs pulling them up stream. As Lawen pulled on her boots and walked back over to Lune, her head suddenly became light and she fell to her hands and knees.

"Lawen," cried Fembor as he jumped from his horse. "Are you okay?"

He scooped the young elf in his arms and held her close to him. "I'm so dizzy," Lawen said quietly. "I used more magic than I probably should have."

"Are you going to be okay?" Fembor said.

"Get me onto Lune," said Lawen. "I should be fine once I'm on her."

Fembor stood and helped Lawen onto her horse. Once she was safely in her saddle, Lawen closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

"Did she just fall asleep?" asked Filgan.

Lune nodded and began to lead the way down steam. "Follow the horse," said Fembor. "She knows where we're going."

"That makes one of us," said Rumir as they followed Lune.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Lune, of course, knew where she was going. It was almost nightfall by the time the small group of thieves arrived at a river surrounded by the ruins of a city.

"Where are we?" asked Tandil as Lune stopped.

"I don't know," said Fembor.

Rumir dismounted and looked at the ruins around them. The vegetation covered most of the ruins but some remained barren. As Rumir examined a nearby pillar, he finally realized where they were.

"I know where we are," Rumir said looking around.

"And where exactly would that be?" asked Filgan.

"Rivendell," said Rumir. "Her horse took us to the lost city of the Elves."

"Are you sure?" asked Fembor as he dismounted.

"Yes," Rumir said with a wide smile. "She must have been raised here before moving to wherever Lawen is from."

"Where is Lawen from, Fembor?" asked Filgan, as their leaded dismounted.

"Minas Tirith," Fembor said.

"What? The royal city?" exclaimed Tandil. "Why didn't you tell us before?"

"She asked me not to," said Fembor. "Tandil, stay with her and everyone else come with me."

"Wait," Lawen said hoarsely as she sat up. "I'm coming with you."

"How do you feel?" asked Fembor.

"I'm fine," said Lawen as she climbed off Lune.

As her feet touched the ground, Fembor came to her side and placed a hand on her waist. She shrugged off his hand and began to walk towards the ruins. The river seemed to be rushing down stream faster than it should have been, but as Lawen stopped at the waters edge, the river became tranquil and slowed allowing them to enter.

The rushing cold water tugged at their feet as they slowly trudged to the other side. The water felt electrified to Lawen and the coldness seemed to rejuvenate her. Behind her, she could hear the complaints of the group as the water began to feel colder than when they had first entered.

Fembor climbed onto the bank and turned to help Lawen out of the water. As she put one foot onto the bank, a pair of strong hands settled on her waist and lifted her from the water. She looked over her shoulders and saw Filgan below lifting her from the icy water. He smiled at her and she returned the smile.

Once everyone was out of the water, they climbed the stone steps and crossed the wild, once glorious, lawn to the home of the elves. As they entered the grand marble halls of the palace, everyone fell silent and Lawen began to hear the voices of the past: the laughter of Elven children, the harsh discussions of elders, and the whispers of lovers.

"The Elven Palace," Rumir said running his hand over a marble pillar. "Long forgotten after the elves left the lands. Well, all but those who didn't want to leave their homes."

Without warning, Lawen's body began to walk down the hall. Something was calling out to her. Something was pulling her deeper into the palace.

"Lawen?" said Fembor as they watched her walk down the hall. "Where are you going?"

Lawen didn't answer. Actually, she couldn't hear them or anything around her. All she could hear was the sound of fighting. Battle cries and screaming were coming from deep within. A familiar voice called out something about destroying a thing of great evil and then a stern reply of 'no'. Finally, Lawen's body came to a stop before a statue of a man standing behind an altar. Across from the statue was a battle scene. A creature of pure darkness stood to one side and a man with a broken sword lay on the ground on the other. The creature's finger had been cut off and floated between the man and creature. As Lawen looked at it, she finally realized that the battle she heard was the battle being depicted in the portrait. But how was she able to hear the sounds from the long ago fight?

A gentle hand rested on her shoulder and she looked up. There standing beside her was Fembor. His eyes full of worry and curiosity. Lawen turned around and allowed him to wrap his arms around her, holding her close to him.

"So many memories," she said, her voice slightly muffled from Fembor's shirt and jacket. "So many."

"This was the battle between Isildur and Sauron," said Rumir.

"My very great-grandfather," Lawen said as she looked at the picture.

"Come on let's go look around the place," said Moridir as he and Morrin went back down the hall.

"Are you coming, Lawen?" asked Fembor releasing her.

"I'm going to stay here for a little while," said Lawen looking at the painting and then at him. "I'll be fine don't worry."

"Okay," Fembor said as he followed his men.

After they were gone, Lawen walked over to the altar and sat upon it. As she sat there, she looked at the painting and listened. Once again, she heard the battle. All of the screams of the dead and dying cutting into her heart each time they met her ears. Soon it all became too much for her; she closed her eyes and pulled her mind away from it. When she opened her eyes, there standing beside her was Filgan.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

"I thought everyone went to look around the palace," said Lawen.

"I decided to stay with you for a little while," Filgan said walking in front of her. "Shall we go look around together?"

Lawen smiled as he helped her from the altar. "Thank you," she said.

"You were looking at the painting pretty intensely," he said. "Trying to figure something out about it?"

"No," she said. "I was listening to the battle. I can hear it for some reason."

Filgan reached up and whipped away some sweat from her forehead. She took his arm and he led her away from the battle scene. "So where are your people?" he asked.

"Far from here," she said. "Where I'm not exactly sure."

"Your parents?" asked Filgan.

"I don't know," she said. "Can we talk about something else?"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to bring up a bad subject," he said.

"It's not your fault, it's just that I don't care about my family right now," she said looking at him. "They wanted to keep me hidden from my true self."

"Ah I see," he said.

Suddenly, Rumir and Fembor came around the corner carrying a magnificent dark green gown. Fembor's eyes lit as he saw Lawen.

"We found it in a room and it looks like it would fit you perfectly," said Rumir. "Fembor said you would like it."

"It's velvet," Lawen said touching it. "Is there a room nearby that I can change in?"

"Around the corner," Rumir said. "I'll show you."

"Okay," said Lawen as she took the gown.

Rumir led Lawen around the corner and down the hall a little ways before opening a large wooden door. As they stepped into the room, the sun filled the room with a soft glow that made everything seem to glitter.

"I'll be right out," Lawen said looking about the room.

"Okay," Rumir said as he closed the door. "I'll be right outside if you need anything."

As the door clicked shut, Lawen closed her eyes. She felt so at home here in the Elven palace. This is where her mother grew up. Her parents fell in love here also. Her parents. A small pain in her chest suddenly struck. She had never before missed them like she missed them now.

"I'll see them when I get home," Lawen said quietly as she laid the dress on the bed before her. "Though I might be in some trouble when I get back. But I'll deal with that when I get home."

Lawen quickly began to remove her clothes incase any of the guys accidentally walked in on her. As she slipped the gown onto her shoulders, the room darkened around her. She walked over to a full sized mirror and stared into it. Her slim muscular body filled the dress nicely. To her amazement, the dress enhanced Lawen's bosom. She blushed as she ran her hand along the trim.

"I better get out of this before someone sees me," said Lawen as she began to pull her arm out of the sleeve.

The door suddenly opened and Fembor entered the room. "Lawen?" he said looking about the dark room.

"Fembor," Lawen said pulling the sleeve back onto her shoulder as he closed the door. "Is everything alright?"

"Everything's fine," Fembor said looking her over. "Wow, that dress is magnificent on you."

Lawen blushed even harder. "Thank you," she said.

The door suddenly opened again and Filgan poked his head into the room. "Can I come in?" he asked.

"Of course," Lawen said. "What do you think?"

"Wow," Filgan said standing beside Fembor. "Now you look like a princess."

The young elf blushed slightly. The only person who knew her true identity was Fembor, and to her knowledge he hadn't told anyone. But she could careless right now. As far as she was concerned, she was the little sister of this band of bandits and they made her feel more welcomed than her parents. Lawen spun around and watched as the skirt of her dress fanned out before them.

The guys laughed as she crashed onto the old bed. "That was fun," Lawen said as Fembor sat down beside her.

"You're such a fun loving girl when you relax and lighten up," Filgan said standing at the end of the bed.

Fembor brushed a few loose strands of hair from the young girl's face and smiled. "Let's find the guys," he said, "I've got an announcement for everyone to hear."

Lawen stood up, put her belt and sword around her waist, and followed Filgan from the room. As she stepped into the hall, Fembor took her hand into his and kissed her long thin fingers. The young elf was taken back by the gesture but smiled shyly as the older man led her down the hallway.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

They found everyone standing on the terrace over looking the land below them that included a large spring fed by a waterfall far above them. Some where sitting on the railing and others were sitting in the old chairs that remained.

"I see everyone is here," Fembor said with a big smile as they stepped onto the terrace. "That's good."

"What do you mean by that, boss?" asked Moridir.

"I've got an announcement to make," Fembor said brightly.

"What kind of announcement?" Brenner asked from his perch in a nearby tree.

"I would like to introduce you to the newest member of our gang," said Fembor.

"Who is it?" asked Vorondo, who sat bellow Brenner.

Fembor turned to Lawen and said, "Lady Lawen."

"What?" exclaimed Vorondo and Tandil.

"Are you series?" asked Rumir excitedly.

"Very," said Fembor returning his attention to his men.

"Welcome to the group," Filgan said kissing Lawen on the cheek, "sister."

"Welcome," Tandil and Vorondo said in unison.

"We don't need a child with us," retorted Morrin pushing his chair back. "She'll get in our way each time."

"Hold your tongue," hissed Filgan. "Fembor has made up his mind and that's it."

"It's okay, Filgan," said Fembor calmly. "Morrin has a right to his opinions as do we all. We don't know yet if Lawen will accept my offer."

Lawen flushed as everyone looked at her. "Of course I accept your offer," she said. "You all are so nice to me. You've watch out for me more than anyone ever has."

"Every girl needs to be protected," said Filgan from over her shoulder. "Especially our little sister."

"You're our little sister, Lawen," Tandil said. "Now and forever."

Without a word, Morrin and Moridir stormed back into the palace. Neither acknowledged the glares, or surprised looks, from their comrades as they disappeared into the darkness. Fembor shrugged and kept on smiling at his men who remained.

"You look so dangerous with your sword hanging on your hip," teased Rumir, breaking the silence.

"Can never be too safe," Lawen said resting her hand on the hilt. "But we should be fairly safe here. The palace is protected by some magic."

"And if we need any where safe to be, there's a large spring below we can stand in while Lawen does her stuff," said Brenner pointing over the terrace edge.

"I'll do my best to protect my brothers," said Lawen.

"Look at that sunset," said Fembor wrapping his hand around her waist.

Everyone turned around and watched as the sun set behind the mountains and the stars began to sparkle in the night sky. Once the sky was completely black, the men dispersed to begin finding something to eat, leaving Lawen alone on the terrace with Fembor and Filgan.

"Lawen," Fembor said holding her close to him.

"Yes?" said the young elf as she watched the stars.

"I want you to stay with Filgan tonight," he said looking at the man beside them.

"Why is that?" she asked looking up at him.

"I am unsure about Morrin and Moridir," he said as she wrapped her arms around him. "They don't like you and I sense that they are uneasy about you becoming our sister."

Lawen watched his eyes as he held her. Uncertainty rained free in them and so did fear. She could feel his grip tightening around her and she in turn tightened hers as fear filled her heart.

She had finally begun to feel safe with the band of thieves and now someone might harm her? She closed her eyes. Her heart pounded hard against her chest. Fembor's grip loosened and then he pulled away from her leaving his hands on her shoulders. Her eyes opened and looked into his. Dark brown eyes stared down into hers and there was both uncertainty and joy in them.

Fembor removed his hands from her shoulders and turned away from her. As he disappeared into the shadows of the palace, another pair of hands wrapped around her from behind. Lawen's heart jumped and soon was calmed as the strong arms held her in the cool night.

"It'll be okay," Filgan whispered in her ear. "We won't let anything happen to you. You're safe remember."

Lawen spun around and pressed her face against his chest. Tears threatened to spill over as she pressed her face into his shirt. They had known each other for only a couple days and yet they thought of her as their sister and were willing to risk their lives to protect her. Filgan kissed the top of her head and pressed her against him.

"You want to go to bed?" he asked, making her look at him.

"It's late and I probably should," she said with a small laugh.

Filgan smiled and kissed away her tears. The young princess blushed and took a step backwards. His green eyes sparkled in the natural light from the stars. They were filled with sincerity and happiness. He took her hand and led her back to the room where she had changed into her dress. Beside the bed sat her packs along with two other packs.

"I see Brenner brought our things inside for us," Filgan said. "He must have found the stables."

"I'm guessing those two packs belong to you and Fembor," Lawen said as she grabbed her pack and set it on the bed.

"Yup," he said looking out the window. "Hurry and change before I get tempted to watch."

A child-like laugh escaped Lawen's lips as she watched him glance over his shoulder at her. "I'll be quick, don't worry," she said slipping the sleeves off her arms.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

As she turned her back to him and slipped her nightgown over her head, a pair of strong hands rested on her waist. She gasped and looked over her shoulder. There stood Filgan, eyes slightly closed and looking into her green eyes. His hands slowly and carefully pulled the dress down off her hips as she pulled her nightgown over her bare body.

Once the dress left his hands, he wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close to him. To Lawen's surprise, Filgan had removed his shirt and was pressing his bare chest against her back. His lips barely touched her cheek when there was a knock at the door.

"Go stand by the window," he told her as he went to the door.

A full moon filled the sky as Lawen looked out the window at the courtyard below. The door opened and someone entered the room.

"Lawen, I've got something for you," said a soft voice.

The young woman turned around and there stood Rumir with a parcel in his hand. She took the parcel and looked at the two young men confused.

"It's from Fembor," Rumir said. "It's a pair of pants and a shirt. So that when we leave you can blend in with us instead of looking rich or something."

"Wow, thank you," Lawen said with a smile. "Someone might think you guys kidnapped me if they see me riding in my suit or in this dress."

"That's what Fembor said," Rumir laughed. "I should leave. I guess you two are going to bed."

"Well Lawen is at least," Filgan said. "I'll be up for a while."

"Fembor told us about it, even though we already knew," said Rumir walking back to the door. "Well 'night."

"Night," Filgan said as the door closed.

Lawen turned and climbed onto the bed. There didn't seem to be a trace of dust or anything lying on the bed or anywhere else around the room. Filgan stood at the edge of the bed and looked at her. Her long hair fell around her as she sat there with her knees pulled to her chest.

"You look like a dark haired angel sitting there," Filgan said. "You're so beautiful it's hard to imagine anyone letting you go."

The young princess looked at the older man before her. He was such a sweet guy. She had known lots of men but only five stood out among them all. Aragorn, her father. Legolas, the blond elf of her dreams. Théoden, the horse prince. Fembor and Filgan, the bandits. She smiled at him as he sat on the bed beside her.

"You should get some sleep," he said. "We don't need you looking dead or anything."

Lawen smiled as she leaned back against the pillows. "I wish I had older brothers like you guys to watch over me," she said closing her eyes

"You're an only child," he said. "That must be hard."

"Sometimes it is," she said, her voice growing softer. "But I don't have to deal with any of one bothering me all the time."

"Well at least you have us now," he said quietly. "For however long your with us. But you will always be our little sister."

"I'm glad," she said, her voice barely louder then a whisper.

"Good night, little sister," he whispered.

The young half-elf's breathing became slow and shallow as she drifted to sleep. She felt safe as she opened her eyes and found herself standing on the patio of the Elven palace. Behind her she could hear voices. A man and a woman. The young girl turned around and there before her sat her grandfather, Elrond, a blond haired Elven woman in a white gown, and several Elven children. Her eyes were closed and she was saying something that seemed out of a fairy tale book to Lawen.

"The world is changed," she said. "I feel it in the water. I feel it in the earth. I smell it in the air. Much that once was is lost. For none now live who remember it. It began with the forging of the great Rings.

"Three were given to the Elves. Immortal, wisest, and fairest of all beings. Seven were given to the Dwarf-lords: Great miners and craftsmen of the mountain halls. And nine…nine rings were gifted to the race of men…who, above all else, desired power."

Several of the little children looked at each other and said 'oooh'. But the Elven woman continued as if nothing were said.

"For within these rings was bound the strength and will to govern each race. But they were all of them deceived," she said. "For another ring was made. In the land of Mordor, in the fires of Mount Doom the Dark Lord Sauron forged in secret a Master Ring to control all others. And into this Ring he poured his cruelty, his malice and his will to dominate all life."

The children all gasped at the name of the long since destroyed Dark Lord.

"One Ring to rule them all," she continued once all was silent. "One by one the Free Lands of Middle-earth fell to the power of the Ring. But there were some who resisted. A last Alliance of Men and Elves marched against the armies of Mordor. And on the slops of Mount Doom, they fought for the freedom of Middle-earth. Victory was near. But the power of the Ring could not be undone. It was in the moment when all hope had faded that Isildur, some of the King, took up his father's sword."

"Sauron, the enemy of the Free Peoples of Middle-earth, was defeated. The Ring passed to Isildur who had this one chance to destroy evil forever. But the hearts of Men are easily corrupted. And the Ring of Power has a will of its own. It betrayed Isildur to his death. And some things that should not have been forgotten were lost. History became legend, legend became myth. And for two and a half thousand years the Ring passed out of knowledge. Until, when chance came it ensnared a new bearer. The Ring came to the creature Gollum who took it deep into the tunnels of the Misty Mountains. And there it consumed him. The Ring brought to Gollum unnatural long life. For five-houndred years it poisoned his mind. And in the gloom of Gollum's cave, it waited."

She paused for a moment, eyes still closed, before continuing. "Darkness crept back into the forests of the world," she said. "Rumor grew of a shadow in the East…whispers of a nameless fear. And the Ring of Power perceived its time had come. It abandoned Gollum. But something happened then the Ring did not intend. It was picked up by the most unlikely creature imaginable."

"A Hobbit. Bilbo Baggins of the Shire," she continued. "For the time will soon come when Hobbits will shape the fortunes of all."

The children's faces filled with curiosity as the story came to an end. "Thank you, Galadrial," said Elrond. "The children needed to hear what's going on."

"It was my pleasure, Elrond," Galadrial said with a soft smile as she stood.

Elrond and the seven Elven children also stood. "Go play children," instructed Elrond as he and the young woman walked back into the palace. "Thank you, Galadrial," he said. "They needed to hear the story."

"Story or not," said Galadrial. "I must be off."

"Of course," Elrond said walking her to her horse. "Safe trip."

"Thank you," Galadrial said as she climbed onto her horse and disappeared into the trees with her followers.

Lawen watched Elrond for a moment before closing her eyes. As she opened her eyes, she found herself back in the bedchambers. She looked around the room trying to find Filgan and saw him standing at the end of the bed with Fembor.

"They left," Filgan said. "Where did they go?"

"I don't know," said Fembor looking at the young princess. "But better they leave than stay and threaten her."

"I agree," Lawen said quietly.

"Lawen," said Filgan startled. "Did we wake you?"

"No," she smiled. "How long have I been asleep?"

Fembor looked at the window and said, "It's almost midnight."

"What do you think they'll do?" Filgan asked.

"Hopefully nothing," said Fembor sitting beside Lawen. "Let's get some sleep. We may have to get up early to check out the grounds."

Filgan laid down on the other side of Lawen. Having two protective young men on each side of her made the young elf feel safe. They moved to the center of the bed. Fembor wrapped a strong-arm around Lawen's waist holding her close to him.


End file.
